Kick Buttowski - Medio doble de riesgo: Las cronicas de Metaland
by Soldado Metaelite CET
Summary: Cuando tienes nuevas y poderosas amistades, puedes correr el riesgo de estar en peligro a ti y a tus seres queridos. Debido a "Tras cámaras" Todo el elenco de la serie de Kick Buttowski deberá buscar refugio en la ciudad militar llamada "METALAND" gracias a CET y sus tropas. Una nueva aventura muy distinta a lo que hemos visto de ellos. Disfrútenlo...
1. El inicio de un viaje

**Muy buenas noches, compañeros lectores. Aqui CET presentando ante ustedes una nueva serie de Kick Buttowski. Espero que sea de su agrado ya que Maldad y yo hemos tomado la desicion de separar el relleno de tras camara a esta serie si es que ustedes estan siguiendo nuestro show. Bueno, esperamos con ansias nuestros reviews. Mientras, disfruten de este primer capitulo llamado...**

**Capitulo 1: El viaje ha comenzado.**

Eran las 5 am. Faltaba aun para que el astro solar empezara a embellecer un campo florido con sus rayos de vida. En medio de tal campo, se situaba un Set de estudios en el que todos sus ocupantes, muebles, y demás recursos se encontraban situados en la entrada del mismo. Donde un enorme ferrocarril de aspecto fantasmal reposaba.

KENDALL: Ehm... chicos.- la rubia llama a los soldados con tono de miedo, apareciendo en la escena.- ¿Este es nuestro transporte?

NICOLE: Sip.- dice con sonrisa en su rostro- Es el tren fantasma de CET. El vehículo de transbordo más rápido que tiene el jefe de Metaland cuando tiene que mudarse.

GUNTHER: ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan... aterrador? - pregunta temeroso por el aire que despedía el transporte.

DJ: Bueno, ¿cómo explicarlo?...- tras un momento de meditación, responde seguro- Sucede que este tren fue el abandonado en una ciudad devastada por una maldición.

CET le gusto mucho el estilo del tren con ese metal negro y neblina que le sale debajo de sus ruedas. Le recuerda sus tiempos de soldado.

KENDALL: no quiero saber cuáles son malos recuerdos para el... - murmura sorprendida.

KICK: no veo porque se quejan. - dice sin preocupación. - Se ve increíble.

MAX: ¿Por cierto, creen en fantasmas, no?- le pregunta a los jóvenes de Mellowbrook con tono siniestro

KENDALL: ¿donde estarán los demás? - intenta desviar el tema nerviosa.

KICK: No soy adivino, Kendall.- dice sarcástico a la rubia. Pero en ese momento, uno de los vagones del tren se abre por su cuenta, lo que provoca que Kick y sus vecinos miraron impresionados. Aquel trió observa en la intensa niebla varias siluetas ingresar en ese vagón. A medida que se quedaron con la intriga, una mano despierta abruptamente a Kick, atrayéndolo a la realidad.- ¡Diablos, Maldad! ¡La próxima avisa!- refunfuña al ver quien lo asusto.

SM: ¿qué esperan? - pregunta Maldad a los chicos, viendo que no abordaban. Los primeros en entrar fueron los soldados de Metaland, como si no le importara lo sucedido. Luego, sigue Kick quien sube al tren con una pirueta

KICK: ¿Qué esperas, Gunther? tú sigues.- alienta a su amigo nórdico

GUNTHER: es que... se me olvido ir por mi mantita... ¡Que diga! Piel de Alce. - Intenta excusarse. Pero enseguida Maldad o toma del cuello y el pantalón, y lo lanza al interior del tren como maleta. Enseguida se gira hacia Perkins.

KENDALL: Yo puedo sola, gracias. - Se anticipa, e ingresa por voluntad propia

CET: Muy bien. ¿Ya todos subieron?- dice con energía, presentándose en la escena a sus amigos y jóvenes.

KICK: Falta Kali, CET. - informa al androide

CET: Demonios. Le dije que se apresurara con su equipaje.- comenta molesto por la demora que hacia Kali. De repente, un auto deportivo de color negro se apareció sobre ellos, sosteniéndose en el aire gracias a unos propulsores en lugar de ruedas.

KALI: Oigan. ¿Ya nos vamos?- era Kali, hablando desde la ventana con su auto nuevo y todo por ver las caras de sus compañeros.

SM: ¡¿De dónde rayos sacaste el dinero para esa porquería?! - cuestiona altamente preocupado de que hubiera financiado aquel vehículo con el presupuesto del Show. La lycan al oír la interrogante hace que su transporte descendiera lentamente.

KALI: ¿Qué crees que eres el único que tiene lujos?- le pregunta arrogante al ser de negro mientras decencia su vehículo de los aires.- Y no es una porquería. Este bebe es como yo inocente… tierna por dentro… por fuera un peligro.- Sonaba maléfica.

SM: Claro. Porque el olor a sangre seca, y los colmillos filosos rebana carne son para la imagen de las niñas inocentes. - replica sarcástico

CET: Bien. Ve en tu vehículo pero te lo perderás lo bueno.- dice quejoso mientras subía a su medio de transporte.- ¿Vienes, Maldad?

SM: hare algo parecido a Kali, y los seguiré en mi Mammoth. - tras decirlo, llega de la nada un enorme vehículo blindado que se asemejaba más bien a una base que un transporte, siendo operado por el baterista del programa.

KALI: je… esa cosa se ve lento. – dice burlona, llena de orgullo por su propio auto.

SM: solía serlo... Hasta que le metimos mano. – responde con superioridad.

KALI: ¿enserio? ¿Y que tiene?

SM: le puse calcomanías de llamas. - dice, señalando unas diminutas estampas con forma de fuego cerca de los guarda fangos

KALI: Aja, si. ¿Que mas tiene? Ya sabes. Para presumir.

SM: regla número dos de las bases móviles, nunca des secretos

KALI: uhm… sigues siendo un infantil. – dice con frustración.

CET: Muy bien. Ahora que todos están listos... TODOS A BORDO- Grita emocionado a todos los presentes del lugar

NICOLE: Esto será emocionante.- dice entusiasmada.

CET: Conductor. Al estudio de Metaland por favor.- ordena mientras se sienta junto con los mas jóvenes pero había algo extraño... no había nadie ocupando la cabina de control de la locomotora.

KICK: ehm, CET. No hay nadie en la cabina...- dice extrañado

CET: Claro que si hay alguien. Solo que están preparando todo para el viaje.- dice reconfortante una vez que se acomodo en su asiento. No tenía nada de sentido por lo que dijo su líder cibernético hasta que de repente, los megáfonos de la cabina del pasajero comenzaron a zumbar y una voz de espectro habla

CONDUCTOR: Aquí el conductor... del tren fantasma... esperamos que disfruten del viaje... hacia su destino final.

SM: ¿las vegas? – dice aleatoriamente.

CET: No, idiota. Metaland.- le corrige inmediatamente

KALI: ¿y por podemos pasar por España? – dice, ignorando al Ciborg.

SM: mejor Italia. – se retracta.

KALI: ¡no! ¡Miami!

KENDALL: ¿Que tal Inglaterra? para conocer las mejores universidades que hay.- sugería esperanzada

DJ: ¡No! Mejor a JAPON! la tierra del anime y del manga... y también Hentai...- hacia la misma acción que la rubia solo que con voz de pervertido

GUNTHER: ¿Que tal Noruega? – aporta alegre.

KICK: Neh. Mejor a Nueva Zelanda. Dicen que tienen los mejores juegos extremos que hay en el planeta.

MAX: A mí me da igual.- opinaba frio, mirando la ventanilla del vagón una vez tomo lugar.

KALI: entonces España. De ahí a Italia… mmm… luego Japón. Y si se me antoja nueva Zelanda se puede argentina ¿también? – apenas pregunta por más escalas en lo que parecía ser una ruta turística alrededor del mundo, un fuerte estruendo se escucha con gran poder, haciendo que todos se callen de la impresión. El culpable fue CET quien estaba un poco irritado por lo que hacían sus colegas.

CET: Dije Metaland. Y se acabo la discusión.- ordena autoritario. Y así, con la orden dada, todos toman lugares, y el Tren comienza a avanzar hacia adelante

SM: vámonos. Antes que llueva. – dice viendo irse a tren, caminando a su propio transporte.

KALI: Yo solo decía. En fin. En marcha. – la lycan vuelve a abordar su auto, comienza a elevarse del aire, y hasta llegar a una cierta altura da seguimiento al tren.

Durante ese tiempo, todo el elenco había cruzado por varias ciudades, montañas, bosques, y desiertos. Como era normal en cualquier viaje, incluso ese, las ocurriencias de viajero no se dieron a esperar. En un momento por insistencia de Gunther jugaban el juego de "YO veo". En otro Perkins se hayaba leyendo con audífonos puestos y pinzas en la nariz, mientras los chicos llevaban a cabo un concurso de eructos. Despues DJ, aprovechando que su lider Max estaba durmiendo, le lleno una mano con crema batida, y le hacia cosquilleos en el rostro hasta que por reflejo Max se froto la cara, ocacionando que se embarrara toda la crema. Después CET se encontraba reprendiendo a DJ por hacer bromas, y a Max por usar fuego innecesario y brutal dentro del tren al tratar de castigar a su amigo… sin su autorización.

Pero hubo un momento en el que tanto Kick como Kendall, estando sentados uno a lado del otro, se hallaban discutiendo con mucha fuerza, cosa que era ignorado por los demás usando desde audífonos, hasta migajas de pan. Y su escándalo fue tanto que…

¿?: ¡Cállense! ¡Hay muchos aquí que quieren descansar en paz! – oyeron decir una voz con eco, apagada… y espectral. Girando lentamente al frente, ven a un sujeto de cuerpo translucido, de color blanco y que surgía del suelo… un fantasma. Viendo que ambos chicos estaban en silencio, debido a su persona muerta, el espectro se dio por bien servido, y se retira por donde llego.

KICK: ¡FANTASMAS! – fue el primero en gritar, completamente aterrado por el espectro, dado su fobia a ellos. Y por simple reflejo, se abrazo a lo primero que encontró… Kendall.

Esta se paralizo por completo al sentir al chico que amaba rodeándole con sus brazos. Y aunque era más para buscar seguridad de ella que dársela, la chica no se queja, y corresponde igualmente, relajándose mientras Kick se mantenía atento a que no llegara otro No vivo. Todo esto más otras vivencias ocurrieron mientras estaban en su viaje hacia su destino y su nuevo lugar para realizar su show con tranquilidad: Metaland...

¿?: ¿Un poco mas de refresco, señorita Kali? – se oye decir una voz computarizada en el auto de Kali, quien le pareció muy normal.

KALI: si, gracias. – responde, mientras del tablero de su vehículo se desplego un portavasos con vaso, el cual se llena con un liquido naranja que ella bebe sin duda.

SM: omega. Dime si ves algo raro. - dice el de negro a su robot en su base móvil.

OMEGA: INCOMPUTABLE. Sensores recibiendo señales blancas. Escáneres no identifican en su totalidad el terreno. – responde la maquina, volviendo a verificar sus lecturas.

SM: asumo que estamos llegando, ¿no, CET? – el ciborg solo sonreía levemente como una afirmación desde su asiento a lo dicho en el comunicador. Al no recibir respuesta, Maldad asume un "si".

MAX: Muy cerca para ser precisos.- dice un poco animado- Bien. Preparados, amigos. Esto se pondrá agitado

KICK: ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunta confuso por su comentario. El terreno no parecía muy duro, para él.

CET: Oh... espérenme.- el cibernético se leventa de su lugar y se dirige hacia el puesto del conductor. Tras varios segundos de esperas, DJ suelta un grito

DJ: ¡Ahhh! ¡Ya recordé algo importante!- dice con tono energético.

KENDALL: ¿qué recordaste? - pregunta, un poco preocupada por su actitud.

DJ: Recordé porque se llama el tren fantasma. Este tren sufrió un terrible choque en una estación ya que no tenía frenos. Eso es todo- dice lo último muy sereno.

SM: y debo suponer que aun con el tiempo, aun no han arreglado el desperfecto. ¿No? - cuestiona desde un comunicador. En lugar de una respuesta del pelinegro, CET reaparece en el vagón.

CET: Bien amigos. Tenemos una buena y una mala.- dice animado a Kick y amigos

KENDALL: ¿Cuales son las buenas?- dice asustada por aquel tono

CET: La buena es que ya estamos en Metaland. Así que, aterrizaremos en segundos

GUNTHER Y KENDALL: ¿"Aterrizar"?- se alarman por aquella palabra que menciona

KICK: ¿Y la mala? – pregunta por la otra notificación.

CET: La mala es que estamos a 200 km/h hacia una rampa que "alguien" olvido sacarla cuando le había ordenado hace semanas.- dice sarcástico con la mirada acusante a su sargento quien mira nervioso- y... no tenemos frenos. Eso es todo- termina su anuncio tal como hizo DJ

KICK: Siempre viajare en esta línea ferroviaria. - dice emocionado el acróbata.

GUNTHER/KENDALL: ¡Jamás volveré a viajar en esta línea ferroviaria! - sentencias aterrados al unisonó.

MAX: Como dije antes... prepárense para el impacto.- se aferra a una silla mientras que abraza con su brazo izquierdo a su compañera metalista, quien por cierto, sonreía por el gesto.

Tal como había anunciado el demente ciborg, el tren despega a toda velocidad desde la rampa hacia el cielo azul. Una vez que llegan a su altura máxima, la gravedad hace su trabajo, aterrando a los rubios mientras que los castaños, Max y Kick gritan de la emoción por lo que pasaba.

CONDUCTOR: Les habla su conductor. Muchas gracias por abordar en "el tren fantasma". Los esperamos en la otra vida.- la misma voz fantasmal se escucha por los megáfonos del vagón

KICK: ¿eso fue un fantasma? - pregunta con nerviosismo, ignorando la adrenalina de la situación.

MAX: ¡Por algo les pregunte si creían en fantasmas!- le recuerda lleno de adrenalina- este tren esta embrujado.

CET: ¿Ves?- este abre la puerta del vagón y muestra al conductor quien era un fantasma con la cara quemada- Gracias, oficial. Pronto lo llamare para sus servicios.

CONDUCTOR: De nada, general...- este desaparece frente a los jovenes

CET: ¿Que sucede? Parece que vieron un fantasma.- dice con tono de burla a los tres de Mellowbrook.

KICK: eh... no. no...No pasa nada. - responde entre cortado con un tono de nerviosismo.

DJ: ¡Atención! ¡Colisión en...!- de repente, fue interrumpido por un gran temblor causado por el "aterrizaje". Humo un momento de silencio en el tren mientras que el polvo se disipaba.

Hasta que la primera señal de vida aparece al verse en una ventanilla, el brazo de Kick como si intentara hacer su pose de siempre. Este sale del vagón con raspones y cortaduras y lo único que veía era una intensa niebla rodeando el tren

KICK: Se necesita más que un tren fantasma con severos problemas técnicos para acabar conmigo. - Exclama emocionado, finalmente saliendo de los escombros.

GUNTHER: ¿mami? - pregunta el rubio, mientras levantaba su cabeza adolorida.

¿?: mhmhmh mhmh... - oyen de pronto un murmuro cerca.

GUNTHER: ¿eh? ¿Que dijeron? - pregunta confuso.

¿?: Dije... ¡QUITATE GUNTHER! - entonces alguien levanta al vikingo como pluma, y lo lanza con ira al suelo. Ese alguien era Kendall, quien recuperaba el aliento después de haber sido aplastada por el vikingo.

DJ: Wow... ¡COMO ME ENCANTAN ESTOS VIAJES SUCIDAS!- Exclama satisfecho

MAX: Opino igual, aunque este estuvo un poco flojo...- opinaba, tras salir de los escombros junto con la castaña.

CET: ¡Bien! Hemos llegado. Aterrizaje perfecto.- desbordaba locura por lo sucedido

Pronto, de los cielos igualmente llega el vehículo de Kali, con un aterrizaje mucho menos desastroso que él de ellos. Y poco después, llega el transporte de Maldad, derribando un muro en el proceso.

KENDALL: ¡¿a eso le dices aterrizaje perfecto?! - objeta con enojo la rubia.

DJ: ¡Oye! Cualquier aterrizaje del que salgas vivo, es bueno. - responde, restándole importancia al asunto.

CET: Afirmativo, DJ. Bien, mejor entremos. El show debe comenzar- dice, entrando a la niebla intensa- Ah, si...- de repente, la niebla desaparece tras un movimiento de manos, mostrando un estudio de grabación- Ahora sí. ¿Listos?

SM: Me agrada tu estilo. - Dice el de negro, dirigiéndose al set.

KICK: espero que no haiga más fantasma dentro... - susurre por o bajo el temerario.

Una vez que ingresan, el nuevo set estaba preparado para dar inicio a su show, con ayuda de varios cadetes, quienes se retiraban al percibir la presencia del general.

CET: Bien. Solo una hora para prepararse. ¿Preguntas?- dice autoritario a sus compañeros

KICK: ¿por cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí? - parecía la pregunta obvia,

CET: Hasta que nos dejen de acosar mis enemigos. ¿Otra más?

KENDALL: ¿cuáles son las reglas? - pregunta SU pregunta obvia.

CET: solo dos: no salgan de los límites de la ciudad sin armas o equipo, y mantengan el orden de la ciudad... solo YO puedo hacer caos, a menos que me den autorización. Eso es todo. SI quieren saber más, Max los guiara. ¿Otra pregunta más?

SM: Donde dormiré yo. Pero, creo que primero debemos atender el programa. – comentaba a su compañero.

CET: Bien. A trabajar. Quedan 45 minutos.- les recuerda mientras se retiraba del lugar

Todos igualmente se disuelven, y cada quien va a auxiliar en los últimos detalles que restaban para realizar la nueva edición del show, en esa nueva locación, que nadie sabía si iba a ser permanente o no… pero esperaban que no lo fuera.

**Continuara...**


	2. Nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras.**

**NOTA: Esto paso despues del episodio de Tras camaras para comprender mejor...**

desde entonces, cada grupo asignado comienza a formarse y a cumplir con cada objetivo.

KICK: oye, CET ¿Estás bien? - pregunta preocupado por el estado del coanfitrión.

CET: ¿Eh? Claro.- respondía nervioso.- Siempre hay que estar bien, ¿no?

SM: Esta preocupada porque "Ella" estará en el show. - dice con un pequeño aire burlón.

CET: ... Iré a llamarla.-se retiraba con la cabeza baja por la derrota.- Maxi... hijo.

MAX: ¿Si, señor?- responde autoritario ante el llamado.

CET: Olvídate de tu nuevo vehículo.- explota de rencor por la derrota

KALI: ¡jejeje si y yo gane!- Celebraba su victoria.- ya la quiero conocer eso les pasa a los losers que golpean a mi jeffy y le preguntare muchas cosas.- advertía a lo lejos con arrogancia.

SM: Tendrás tu oportunidad, Cachorrita. Mientras, hay que preparar el siguiente show. Como es tu ciudad, te encargo su transporte, CET.- le hablaba al ciborg pero este solo estaba hablando con su hijo y a su compañero por el asunto anterior.

MAX: ¡Pero Kick tambien tuvo la culpa! - acusa frustrado a su superior.

KICK: Pero tú eres su hijo. Yo no. - se quita la culpa sin problemas.

SM: CET.- Lo vuelve a llamar.

CET: Muy bien... después me encargo.- lo capta muy molesto.

KENDALL: Jamás vi a CET en ese estado tan...

MAX / NICOLE: ¿Patético?- completan la pregunta a la vez

KENDALL: Iba a decir deprimido pero... tambien sirve.

KALI: bien por mi parte estoy muy feliz... Conoceré a la madrastra de maxi

MAX: ¡Que no es mi madrasta!- replica molesto

¿?: Claro. Porque tu madre soy yo...- replica la voz de una mujer adulta cerca de ellos, de una mujer molesta, haciendo que los tres jóvenes comiencen a espantarse.

SM: ¿Kasamoto? - dice, mirando sorprendido por la recién llegada.

KICK: ¿Quien?- pregunta intrigado a Maldad

MAX: Señorita Eri...- la cara del chico transpiraba por el terrible momento que iba a pasar

KALI: Si alguien me actualiza seria genial quien es ella- Pedía auxilio a sus compañeros por lo que pasaba.

ERI: No puedo creer que hayas perdido contra un perro sobrenatural lleno de pulgas en una carrera, con el título del "mas rápido" de los metalistas- reprendía al hijo del fundador molesta por la derrota.

SM: Si todos lo dicen, debe ser cierto. - Da la razón a la llamada Eri. - Es un honor conocerla, Sargento Kasamoto.

KALI: ¡¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir?! ¡No soy un perro! ¡Soy un lobo! ¡Y fue el tarado de Max quien…!- De repente, fue acallada por la misma rubia, observándola fulminante.

ERI: Cierra tu apestoso hocico, perro con pulgas.- decía severamente a la lycan.- ¡No tolerare a que faltes el respeto de mi hijo en mi ausencia! ¿¡Entendiste, Chihuahua sobre mutada!?- la lycan no dijo ni una palabra.

KICK: ¿Acaso dijo que Max es su hijo?- le pregunta a lo bajo a sus amigos por el terror que sentía hacia ella sobre el reciente dato que menciona.

ERI: Max, Nicole, DJ.- Los llama autoritaria.- No tolerare mas fracasos... ¿entendido?- hace la misma acción con sus tropas

METALISTAS: Señora, si, señora- dicen autoritarios, aunque estaban llenos de miedo.

GUNTHER: Guau. Jamás los he visto así.- se sorprende por la reacción de sus amigos

KALI: Ni yo.

CET: Hola, Eri...- de repente, percibe la mirada de su compañera.- Adiós Eri.- da la vuelta e intenta escapar.

ERI: Un momento, CET- detiene su escape

CET: ¿Si?- sudaba aceite por el miedo que sentía.

ERI: Creí que solo eran Kick, Gunther y Kendal quienes se iban a quedar.- le recuerda seria

CET: Así fue. ¿Que no lo...?

ERI: ¿Entonces, quienes son los otros jóvenes quienes están en los vagones de tu tren fantasmas en medio de la ciudad?- pregunta al ciborg

CET: ¿Eh?

KICK: ¡Esperen! ¿Hay otros? - pregunta sorprendido. - ¿no éramos solamente nosotros 6 los únicos en el programa?

¿?: Ps aprende a contar, enano- le sugería arrogante la voz de un hombre que se escucha por los aires, aproximándose a la escena. Era un hombre mayor rubio con chaqueta roja y cinta en la cabeza, pantalón beige y botas negras como vestimenta

MAX: Tío Marco- reconoce la reciente voz, estando más nervioso de lo actual.

KICK/GUNTHER/KENDALL: ¿Tío?

DJ: El mayor Marco Rossi. El mayor metalista más poderoso de todo Metaelite.- responde la pregunta con el mismo temor.- D'ay… estamos en problemas ahora si él está aquí.- informa con pesar

MARCO: Thompson, Reynaldo; Wackerman, Jacqueline; Rosseti, Scarlett; Buttowski, Bradley. Estaban en los vagones de atrás.- reporta a los polizones

GUNTHER: ¿ellos están tambien en el programa? - pregunta sorprendido.

CET: Que raro... jure enviarlos a Hawaii para que estuvieran a salvo.- recuerda a si mismo

KENDALL: momento. ¡¿A los personajes de relleno los mandas a Hawaii, pero a nosotros nos atas con estos dos locos!? - apunta furiosa a Maldad y a Kali.

SM: A ustedes les tenemos que exprimir todo lo que podamos. - dice con simpleza. - Dígame donde están, y ahora mismo voy por sus cabezas... solo, sus cabezas... - dice con una seriedad enorme.

KICK: Ehm... CET?

CET: Ya se.- Dice a lo bajo- Aquí nadie rueda cabezas a nadie... salvo yo, mientras este en mi ciudad.- ordena autoritario

KICK: No se si aliviarme con eso...

SM: como sea... ¿donde los hayamos?

MARCO: En la base principal de Metaland. Están bien, por ahora

CET: Muy bien. Vámonos. El tren fantasma nos llevara en un momento.- informe sobre el paradero de los huéspedes.

SM: iré a mi modo, si no les importa. - enseguida da un fuerte silbido en una extraña tonada. Y de pronto la tierra se abre y escupe fuego. De aquella llamara surge un caballo negro, con una armadura roja de diseño d esqueleto. El corcel al tocar tierra la fosa de la que surgió se cierra, y Maldad se monta sobre él.

CET: Andando.- ordena a todos mientras abordaba el vehículo fantasmal.

METALISTAS: Si, señor. Con los presentes a bordo del vehículo espectral, a excepción de Maldad, su nuevo objetivo era la base de Metaland, ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, en los bosques que la rodeaban. El tren en lugar de seguir el camino por tierra, se eleva por los aires y comienza su viaje a toda velocidad.

CET: aguanten, amigos. Que esto será agitado- dice entusiasmado.

KICK: ¡Increibleeee!- grita lleno de energía por el espectáculo del tren

Una vez fuera de los límites de la ciudad, se notaba que la ciudad estaba envuelta de un bosque bastante profundo, seguido de un árido desierto, con los fondos de unas montañas. Una vista hermosa... hasta que el tren cae en picada hacia el verde bosque.

KENDALL/GUNTHER: ¡Ahhhh!

KICK: ¡YUJUUU! - exclama emocionado. Le encantaba mucho cuando el tren espectral hacia eso.

KALI: ¡NO DEBI DESAYUNAR!- gritaba asustada

NICOLE: ¡Somos dos!

Parecía la muerte segura para los héroes de Mellowbrook... o eso creería al ver como CET golpea la cabina del conductor del tren y vuelve a su estado normal, aunque con la misma velocidad

CET: Si que los fantasmas son unos suicidas.- regaña al aire

SM: No tienen nada que perder. - dice por un comunicador a su compañero.

KENDALL: ¿Quien contrataría a un fantasma como conductor de un tren?- reclama molesta

TODOS: CET...- responden con simpleza

SM: Es porque a ellos no les tienes que dar seguro de vida, ¿no? - deduce al instante.

MARCO: ¿Que comes que adivinas?- dice burlón

KENDALL: ¿Ya estamos cerca?- pregunta con voz de miedo

CET: De hecho, ya llegamos.- responde con seguridad

GUNTHER: Pero si no hemos...- de repente, todos fueron lanzados al instante de sus asientos por culpa del tren al ser golpeados contra un edificio- Chocado...- completa mareado su frase

KENDALL: La próxima, prefiero viajar en Maldad. El se detiene más seguro. - Dice mientras se levantaba adolorido.

KICK: Bien. ¿Donde está Brad y los otros?

¿?: Aquí.- se escucha la voz de un adolecente, en las afueras del tren. Entonces todos miran a hacia la voz, y se encuentran con los polizontes bastantes tranquilos en las afueras de la base: Brad, Jackie, Reynaldo, y Scarlett.

KENDALL: ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

REYNALDO: Estamos hartos de que no nos tomen en cuenta para el programa, y pensamos que iban a hacer algo más de eso.

BRAD: Pero nos perdimos luego de que ese estúpido tren se estrellara.

KICK: ¿Quien los encontró?

SCARLET: La rubia militar nos trajo aquí. - dice, señalando a Eri

ERI: De nada.- responde arrogante.

MAX: Bien. Ahora podremos compartir lindos momentos como buenos amigos en Metaland... Yey...- no sonó muy entusiasmado al final

KALI: Eso no sonó muy alegre.

MAX: Es que no lo fue.- comenta con simpleza.

SM: tendrás cuartos para todos nosotros, CET, ¿cierto? - pregunta al ciborg

CET: Por supuesto. Pero tendrán que estar en el vecindario para familias militares

KICK: ¿Nos darás una casa?- sonaba entusiasmado por lo que escucho

CET: Pensaba que serian ustedes seis. Pero si quieren, les daré una casa para... 9, 10, 11... 12? Ah... ya que.- dice rendido

KALI: ¿Entonces?

SM: solo pido una casa decente, con una cama, y un millar de almohadas por si quiero hacer un fuerte. - solicita al oficial.

CET: Ustedes dos vivirán en otra casa. Pero tendrán una cama

SM/KALI: ¿¡QUE!?- preguntan asombrados a la vez.

KALI: ¿¡Yo con él!? ¿¡Estas demente!?

KICK: Y la pregunta mas estúpida de hoy fue realizada por Kali. Gracias por participar.- Aprovecha la chance para burlarse de la lycan.

CET: Así es. Así que, ustedes se la arreglaran. Después de todo, podrán conocerse un poco mas- respondía con simpleza

KALI: Bien ya que.- dice resignada

SM: es peluda, se pone más peluda, come carne. ¿Qué más hay que saber?

MAX: ¿Que ronca?- supone burlón.

KALI: Oye, No ronco.- informa un poco molesta.

SM: ¿y el resto? - pregunta, viendo a los 10 jóvenes.

CET: En otra casa. A menos que querrán pasar el tiempo en casa de mis hombres.- dice confiado.

KICK: ¿Conocer la casa de Max?

GUNTHER: Suena divertido. - Dice emocionado el vikingo.

KENDALL: ¿Qué hay de los demás?

CET: Mhp...- medita la situación de cada persona- mientras preparo las casas asignadas, los que sobran pasaran en las trincheras del escuadrón.

SM: ¿y no podría la cachorrita irse a esas trincheras, y dejarme a mí la casa?- propone el ser oscuro

KALI: Si, claro ¿Por qué no mejor tu?- contradice indiferente a la proposición

SM: tú eres la salvaje. Yo soy el caballero. ¿No ves mi armadura?

KALI: ¿caballero? ¿De dónde?

KICK: ¿Entonces, cuando nos vamos?- estaba determinado por su nuevo objetivo.

CET: Max...

MAX: Si, señor.- responde ante el llamado- síganme amigos. Los vehículos de transporte "normales" están por aquí.- les indica un hangar que estaba cerca de su posición

KENDALL: ¿por qué hizo paréntesis en normales? - pregunta preocupada.

NICOLE: ¿Quieres ir en el tren?- pregunta picara a la rubia

KENDALL: a los vehículos aparentemente normales. - Dice decidida.

Tras una corta caminata hacia su temporal objetivo, los jóvenes de Mellowbrook observaban el escuadrón donde estaban Max y su pelotón. En el lugar, solo se podían ver edificios establecidos por los militares reclutados por CET. Base principal, prisión, Hangares, talleres, Helipuertos, soldados armados con sus uniformes verdes oscuros, vehículos en movimiento como autos y motocicletas.

KICK: ¿Todo esto es…?

METALISTAS: ¡Metaelite!- responden con orgullo a la vez.

MAX: Nuestra área de trabajo.

GUNTHER: Es increíble pero… ¿aquí viviremos?

NICOLE: Nop. Para eso hay que ir a nuestro vecindario.

DJ: Y para ello tenemos que ir a los garajes.

KICK: ¿Y cuanto tiempo tardaremos?- pregunta a los soldados.

DJ: Ya llegamos.- avisa a todos, indicando a un edificio con un cartel que decía "Garaje".-Permítanme.- dice arrogante mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, insertando una tarjeta que saca del bolsillo en la ranura de la puerta.

COMPUTADOR: CABO DANIEL BRIX. ACCESO DENEGADO. ALEJATE DE AQUÍ ANTES QUE DESTRUYAS OTRO CAMION MÁS.- Impide el acceso a los chicos.

KENDALL: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso, eh Daniel?- Pregunta un poco burlona.

DJ: Jejeje… esperen.- de repente, patea la lectora de tarjeta, provocando a que se abriera la puerta.- Ya…- o eso pensó hasta que vio que cierra la puerta automáticamente.- ¿¡eh?!

KALI: Hmmm ¿ok?

MAX: mejor lo hago yo.- en el momento en que se dirigía hacia la lectora, inmediatamente la puerta se abre.

KICK: ¿Otro fantasma?- parecía estar un poco asustado.

MAX:-Suspira- No. Es el resto de mi pelotón.- supone un poco preocupado. Una vez dentro, solo podían ver oscuridad en el lugar.- Y sé que ve nos esperan…- murmura a lo bajo.

GUNTHER: ¿alguien quiere prender las luces?- pregunta en voz alta. El mismo voluntario oprime un botón de la caja de fusibles y las luces se encienden. El lugar estaba repleto de vehículos militares: helicópteros, tanques, camiones, motocicletas

MAX: Se lo que piensas, Kick... Incluso yo resisto de hacer una acrobacia con todo esto.- comentaba con el deseo de la tentación.

KENDALL: No te escucho. - dice con voz de fastidio, apuntando a un tanque donde lo único que impedía que Kick subiera a bordo, era un Gunther sujetándolo diciendo "Kick malo, Kick malo".

DJ: jajaja. Si te portas bien, prometemos dejarte subir a nuestro "Slug Gunner", amigo Kick- proponía arrogante.

KENDALL: ¿quisieras decirle lo mismo a ella? - dice apuntando ahora a un helicóptero, en donde ahora era Kali quien intentaba subir, y Maldad la frenaba diciendo "Cachorrita mala, Cachorrita mala".

¿?: ¡¿Quien osa utilizar a mis vehículos sin mi autorización!?- La voz de un androide se presenta en el aire, haciendo que los traviesos se detengan y los demás más se alarmen.

MAX: Junior. Soy Max.- se presenta ante el aire. Tras un leve silencio, una maquina de tres metros aparece de un salto en medio de todos.

¿JR?: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Han vuelto!- parecía estar contento el supuesto "Jr", aunque estaban apuntando a todos los presentes con las armas que llevaba la misma.

GUNTHER: eh... Max. ¿Le puedes decir a tu amigo que baje sus armas? Me ponen nerviosos los cañones en la cara. - pide nervioso al pelinegro.

¿JR?: A ustedes los he visto antes...- dice, bajando la guardia- ¿Son de la serie de Disney, Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, no? - Pregunta a los dos rubios

KENDALL: Si. Si somos del programa. - afirma con orgullo.

JR?: Entonces...- de repente, la cámara del traje se abre, permitiendo al conductor salir de ella.

MAX: Amigos. Les presento. Nuestro mecánico y asistente de laboratorio. Junior.- Presenta a un joven de 10 años, delgado, rubio de pelo corto, y anteojos gruesos, vestido de ropa de mecánico con las infaltables manchas de aceites.

JR: Encantados de conocerlos, amigos famosos- lo decía de manera mona.

KENDAY y GUNTHER: igualmente. - saludan educadamente al menor

KICK: Interesante exo-traje el tuyo. - dice admirando la maquina con la que llego

JR: Gracias. Y eso que es solo un prototipo- agradece orgulloso- Pronto les enseñare la versión oficial.

NICOLE: Enano...- de repente, lo llama al pequeño mecánico desafiante.

JR:-gruñe- Bruja...- dice de igual manera.

KICK: ¿Que les sucede?- pregunta extrañado por la rara actitud de los soldados.

MAX: Solo se saludan...- dice con simpleza

GUNTHER: parece que se van a atacar. - deduce el vikingo por sus miradas hasta que esas miradas se volvieron unas sonrisas burlonas y chocan puños.

JR: Me alegra saber que están bien, amiga.- sonríe

¿?: Por un demonio. Ustedes dos siempre que se ven parecen como perros y gatos.- se reporta otro soldado en la escena

DJ: Esa voz... ¿Z?

Z: el que viste y calza, compadre.- decía con orgullo y arrogancia. Un adolecente de dieciséis años, cabello negro largo con trenza, gorro de vaquero, parche en el ojo, y una larga cadena de eslabón que rodeaba su torso.- Oh... ¿nuevos reclutas?- nota a los de Mellowbrook

KICK: ¿quién eres?

GUNTHER: ¿y que le paso a tu ojo? - pregunta, mirando el parche

MAX: Es "Z". Tercer compañero de nuestro equipo de rescate- presenta al recién llegado

Z: No pregunten mi nombre real. Me molesta y... lo perdí. ¿Lo han visto?

¿?: Así que, ¿todos se reúnen y nadie me informo?- preguntaba otra recién llegada con tono serio.

Z: ¡Alice!- se asusta al reconocer a la nueva llegada.

MAX: Hermana...- sorpresa en tres, dos, uno

MELLOWBROOK: ¡¿hermana?!

ALICE: ¿Que hay, hermano? Veo que trajiste nuevos compañeros para nuestra causa.- se dirigía a su familiar una preadolescente de trece años, pelinegra de pelo corto con mecha violeta en la frente. Piel blanca, bastante bella, aunque vestía ropa de una gótica.

NICOLE: Ehm... no exactamente. Solo son unos refugiados por culpa de CET.- sonaba nerviosa

ALICE: Ya veo... una pena.- dice desilusionada

KENDALL: ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunta desconfiada

ALICE: Alice Caroline II... Sargento del grupo "Dark Metal"- se presenta con sonrisa segura.- Tu eres Kendall Perkins, ¿verdad?

KENDALL: Así es. - responde aun manteniendo la defensiva. La chica metalista solo se da la vuelta frente a todos.

ALICE: Es una linda chica, Max... no me sorprende que sentías algo por ella cuando veías su serie.- sonaba burlona la soldada.

MAX: ¡No es cierto!- Niega con vergüenza

GUNTHER: ¿en serio? - pregunta interesado por el chisme

MAX: ¡Que no!- repite su respuesta con enfado esta vez

NICOLE: Una advertencia con ella... le gusta engañar a sus victimas... es su mejor habilidad- advierte a sus amigos de Mellowbrook sobre la "hermana" de Max.- Solo espero... ¡Que haya mentido esta vez, Max!- dice con enfado por el dato que menciono la gótica

KICK: Eso explica lo de Eros. - dice pensativo.

MAX: ¡Que no siento nada por Kendall!- ya estaba rojo por la situación.

DJ: Ja jajaja. Amor. Lo aborrezco. Jamás me verán en esa situación tan patética, pidiendo perdón por ser el macho que se respeta del grupo.- decía con mucha arrogancia, muy seguro de sí mismo. Hasta que ese orgullo se convirtió en pena al recibir las carcajadas descontroladas de sus compañeros metalistas

KICK: ¿qué ocurre?

NICOLE: Es que se te olvido el programa de hoy, Kick?- le recuerda burlona a Kick.

KICK: ¿eh? - dice confuso

DJ: Ya les he dicho... ¡QUE JENNA ES MI COMPAÑERA!- Replica con vergüenza y enfado en su voz.

ALICE: Eso es lo que no vemos en ti y en ella, Daniel Brix.- dice de igual manera que la castaña.

DJ: Solo porque hacemos las mismas cosas que hacemos, NO signifique que haya algo en ella y yo- se excusa el castaño

KICK: DJ tiene razón. Podrían decir lo mismo de Scar y yo.- parecía no ayudar ese comentario a DJ

MAX: Seh, claro...

GUNTHER: ¿Ella vive aquí? Me gustaría conocerla

Z: Creo que fue a un operativo en la zona sur de Metaland.- intenta recordar la situación de la "novia" de DJ.

DJ: ¿No está aquí? que alivio. _Significa que no ha visto el programa de hoy._- se decía a si mismo muy aliviado

GUNTHER: Me hubiera gustado conocer la novia de mi amigo

DJ: ¡Que no es mi novia!- le recuerda molesto a su amigo nórdico.

¿?: Nop. Solo somos dos tontos jugando a "ser novios"- la voz de una chica dulce sonaba en el aire, llamando la atención de los demás, aun mas a DJ.

DJ: ¿J-Jenna?- temblaba de miedo por la sorpresa. al ver quien era, era una chica peli naranja de pelo semi cortos. Anteojos hipsters, broche de cabello negro y blanco en el flequillo, vestida de uniforme de soldado de Metaland.

KICK: ¿tú eres Jenna?

JENNA: Jenna Drost. La cuarta metalista del grupo de Max T. Mucho gusto.- saluda a todos con respeto- Soy la médica del grupo

KICK: ¿cuarta? No me dijeron que eran

MAX: Fue reclutada hace poco.- Explica con simpleza mientras que los de Mellowbrook contemplaban a su compañera.

NICOLE: Bien. Veo que casi todos nuestros amigos están aquí. Solo faltan los hermanos Kebex y Mattews.

KENDALL ¿y donde están? - pregunta curiosa.

ALICE: Lo más seguro que...

SOLDADOS: Comiendo.- responden a la vez muy a lo obvio

GUNTHER: ¿comiendo? - pregunta extrañado.

¿?: Sip. Excepto Matt. Está entrenando.- reporta un desconocido en la escena. al fijarse quien era, Marco, el "tío" de Max.

MARCO: Veo que todos están contentos por los nuevos visitantes.- opinaba por las nuevas caras- hace tiempo que no recibíamos visitas de afuera

MAX: Aunque, claro, que ellos no están de visitas. Mas bien, refugiados por culpa de CET.- le recuerda serio a su superior.

MARCO: Oye, oye. Relájate, Max. No tienes que actuar como si no estás feliz de tener a tus amigos de afuera aquí en Metaland. Diablos... si que eres frio a veces, hijo.

SM: Solo ellos. Yo solo quiero seguir trabajando. Y no puedo hacerlo sin ellos.

MARCO: Ah. Lo olvidaba. Tambien tenemos a la última Lycan del mundo y al líder de la ODU.

MARCO: Bien. Supongo que habrá que preparar las camas.- suponía el rubio sus planes.- CET les dirá donde se hospedaran. Mejor vayan a la base principal ustedes dos- le indicaba el rubio a los dos anfitriones

SM: ¿por?

MARCO: ¿Yo que voy a saber? CET me ordeno que les diga eso...- sonaba pesado, mientras sacaba un cigarro.

SM: CET, te juro que te asesinare cuando no tengas a todo tu ejército detrás de ti. Con la orden dada, Maldad y Kali se retiran del hangar, dejando a Kick y compañía a solas con todos los soldados

KICK: ¿y nosotros?

MARCO: Ustedes pueden pasarla bien en nuestra ciudad siempre y cuando cumplan con las reglas de la ciudad y obedezcan a Max.

JR: No será problema para ti, no Kendall? ya que a ti te gustan las reglas

KENDALL: me conoces. - dice amistosa.

JENNA: Esperamos ser muy buenos amigos y compañeros todos nosotros.- sonaba amistosa la enfermera

GUNTHER: lo mismo digo, amiga

Z: Y que mejor forma de comenzar nuestra amista que celebrar...- hubo un momento de silencio- ¡LA MARATON ANUAL DE LOS CALZONES DE METALAND!- Presenta muy entusiasmado

KICK: ¿maratón?

GUNTHER: ¿Anual?

KENDALL: ¿calzones?

DJ: ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado. Por poco, no lo íbamos a celebrar.- dice sorprendido.

NICOLE: Bueno, es simple: es una maratón donde tienes que usar tu ropa interior durante toda la competencia. Tras eso, hay una fiesta

DJ: Es un día festivo para los estudiantes de Metaland.

KICK: entonces estamos fuera, ¿no?

DJ: ¿Qué? ¡No! quedan oficialmente invitados a nuestra celebración.

GUNTHER: ¡genial!

KICK: ¡increíble!

KENDALL: ¡no, gracias!

METALISTAS: ¿¡Que!?

NICOLE: Pero... porque?- no entendía el porqué de su respuesta

KENDALL: ¿en serio esperan que corra en ropa interior como tarada por su ciudad en el primer día que estoy aquí?

DJ: La idea es divertirse con amigos a lo bestia, amiga- explica él porque

KENDALL: ¿y a caso eso involucra humillarse?

MAX: Me alegra saber que hay alguien más que opina igual que yo.- opina secamente el pelinegro

KICK: ¿Que tu no iras, Max?

MAX: Siempre he desaprobado esa fiesta. No quiero verme como un idiota con la humillación en mi cara.- dice fríamente.

DJ: Oh... ¿entonces, son dos quienes no irán a la fiesta?- pregunta desilusionado

KENDALL: seremos dos quienes tengan su integridad intacta. - rectifica orgullosa

GUNTHER: ¿Y cuando es esa fiesta?- pregunta curioso

MARCO: Es mañana, a la noche.- responde de manera inmediata- Esta en ustedes ir. Nadie los obliga amigos.

KICK: ¿habrá algo desafiante en esa carrera?- pregunta interesado

DJ: Si puedo convencer a CET de que ponga juegos extremos en la fiesta, puede que tengas una buena noche

GUNTHER: Pero, Kick. ¡Eres el más lento!

MARCO: Lleva tu skate. Después de todos, nadie te juzgara.- comenta su idea

KICK: genial.

DJ: Muy bien. Todo decidido. Ya tenemos nuestra primera salida de amigos... excepto Kendall y Max.- Ambos mencionados solo desvían las miradas indiferentes por la proposición.- Aburridos...

KICK: déjalos. Seguro que Kendall encontraría como arruinarlo si participaba. - calma al castaño. - Dime más de esa competencia.

KENDALL: ¿No se suponía que nos llevarían a sus casas para pasar la noche?- le recuerda la rubia a los soldados

NICOLE: Oh. Lo olvidamos.

MARCO: DJ.- este saca de su bolsillo una llave y se la lanza al castaño.- Usa el camión. Y procura no chocar a nadie.

DJ:- ¡Cheñol, Chi, Cheñol!- recibe la orden con burla y se adentra mas en el hangar.

KENDALL: ¿deberíamos preocuparnos ya que el solo pidió que no chocara contra "alguien"? - pregunta a sus compañeros mientras se perdían de la vista de los demás

GUNTHER: Apuesto a que está jugando con nosotros, ¿verdad?- le preguntaba inocente pero nadie respondía nada.- ¿Verdad?

Luego de varios kilómetros recorridos hacia un barrio muy similar a su vecindario actual, Kick y compañía habían llegado a su nuevo hogar. Una casa de dos pisos de estilo colonial recién construida.

KICK: ¿Esta es nuestra casa?- le preguntaba asombrado luego de bajar del vehículo.

NICOLE: Sip. Bienvenidos sean a su nuevo refugio.- Les daba la bienvenida.- Unos ciber-soldados ayudantes vendrán y les ayudara a mover sus cosas en dos horas. Por ahora, pueden tomar un baño y todo lo que quieran hacer.

GUNTHER: ¡Esto es genial!- la emoción invadía su mente.

KENDALL: Gracias, chicos.- les agradecía satisfecha.

NICOLE: Vendremos a la noche a buscarlos. ¿Les importa si traemos a nuestros amigos?

KICK: Para nada.- responde sin problemas.- Entre más, mejor.

DJ: De acuerdo. Tendremos que reportar esto a la base. Nos retiramos, amigos.- se despide acelerando el vehículo a toda velocidad. Una vez que desaparecen de la vista de los de Mellowbrook…

KICK: No tengo problema en compartir el cuarto con Gunther pero ¿contigo?- le hablaba a Kendall muy serio.

KENDALL: Opino igual pero son ordenes de CET y debemos escucharlo por nuestro bien.- le recuerda autoritaria mientras recogía sus pertenencias.- Pido la habitación que este más cerca del baño.

KICK: Oye… espera.- intenta tomar ventaja a la rubia.

Si creían que una misión iba a cambiar la vida de nuestros héroes de Mellowbrook, prepárense… ya que en esta ciudad suele pasar muchas cosas extrañas y no estarán solos y seguros ya que no hay ciudad sin mal o misterio. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Muy pronto lo sabrán…

**Continuara...**


	3. Halloween: Noche de Diversion y terror

**Especial de Halloween N° 1: Halloween, noche de diversión… y de terror.**

Muchas noches pasaron para el final de octubre  
>Y finalmente ha llegado el día más lúgubre .<br>Varios lugares se prepararon para el terror y la calamidad ,  
>Incluyendo la ciudad conocida como Metaland .<br>Niños y jóvenes ya vestían mascaras y disfraces  
>Para pedir dulces y mentas refrescantes .<br>Risas y sustos esta noche prometía  
>Salvo para uno, que este evento arruinar quería.<br>Solamente esa persona sonreiría a carcajadas,  
>Una vez que con su plan, niños lloraran cataratas.<br>Pero mi rap Enka nada a ustedes les va a adelantar,  
>Veamos como a Kick y compañía les va<p>

En la casa de Kick, había un pequeño acróbata muy impaciente, observando por la ventana a varios chicos disfrazados pidiendo dulces a las casas vecinas. Cada minuto que pasaba era una eternidad para él.

KICK: ¡¿Por que demoran tanto?! - cuestiona el acróbata, disfrazado como uno de sus tantos ídolos, Rockney "Rock" Calahand.

GUNTHER: ¿Ya llegaron?- pregunta el joven nórdico vestido solamente su ropa interior.

KICK: Aun no.- responde enfadado el pequeño Calahand.- ¿Estás seguro que DJ te traerá tu disfraz?

GUNTHER: Si.- dice seguro.- Me prometió...

KICK: Shhh... Espera...- de repente, este logra escuchar el motor de un vehículo a toda velocidad, aproximándose hacia ellos. Los dos jóvenes observan nuevamente por la ventana y vieron el camión de los soldados. Del camión, salía uno de ellos y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

KICK: ¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora!- Exclama con satisfacción.

KENDALL: Yo voy.- grita a los chicos, disfrazada de una científica. Esta abre la puerta y ve a DJ con una caja y su pie como si estuviera a punto de patear la puerta.

DJ: Je, je... por poco.- dice aliviado.- ehm... aquí está el disfraz de Gunther. ¿Podrías...?- de repente, el rubio aparece detrás de la rubia en un segundo muy entusiasmado.- ¡Ah! Aquí estas…

GUNTHER: ¿me conseguiste el disfraz del temible destroza cráneos?- pregunta esperanzado.

DJ: Y no tienes idea de cuánto me costó.- respondía presumido.- Ve y disfrázate.- sugería al rubio emocionado.- Aun la noche es joven.

KICK: ¿Y donde están Max y Nicole? - pregunta aun desesperado.

DJ: En el camión.- apunta al vehículo- junto con Jack, Isaac y Jenna

KENDALL: ¿Tu novia?- pregunta burlona

DJ: ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!- Replica molesto.

KICK: ¡Ya cállense, y ya vámonos! - ordenaba, empujando a rubia y castaño.

GUNTHER: ¡Espera, Kick! ¡Aun no me pongo mi disfraz! - detiene a su amigo.

KICK: ¡PUES YA DATE PRISA! - Exclama frustrado, incitando a su amigo a darse prisa. Mientras que Gunther se dirigía a ponerse su disfraz...

DJ: Kendall. ¿Tu disfraz es de una farmacéutica?- pregunta intrigado por la bata.

KENDALL: Cerca. Neurobióloga. - corrige con orgullo.

KICK/DJ: ¿Neuro-que?- preguntan confundidos a la vez.

KENDALL: Una científica que estudia el cerebro y como funciona. - simplifica para los dos.

DJ: Oh... ¿pero una neuróloga loca o algo así?

KENDALL: Una de fama mundial. - dice empezando a desesperarse

DJ: Ps... No da tanto miedo.- comienza a sonar pesado el chico.

KICK: ¿Y tú que, DJ? Disfrazarse de un elfo no es aterrador.- juzga el disfraz que llevaba el castaño, lo cual era ropa de un elfo.

DJ: Soy el temido personaje del juego de terror "Ben Drowned".- se presenta con tonto de terror.

KENDALL: Te pareces a Zelda. - dice con algo de burla

DJ: uno... es Link, no Zelda. Dos... Zelda es la princesa... y tres ¡SOY BEN DROWNED!- estalla del enfado por lo que dijo la rubia.

KICK: En realidad, si te pareces a Zelda. - apoya, con una risilla oculta

DJ: ¡Zelda es la princesa! – repite con molestia.

MAX: ¿Porque tanto grito?- pregunta un poco preocupado por lo que pasaba a los chicos.- Se los escuchaba en el camión

KICK: Hola, Max... ¿por qué te disfrazaste así? - pregunta por su atuendo.

MAX: Hola Kick, Kendall... Zelda.- saluda a los presentes.

DJ: ¡QUE LA PRINCESA SE LLAMA ZELDA! ¡YO SOY BEN!

MAX: Seh, Seh, Seh...- le resta importancia- bueno, Nih quería que nos disfrazáramos de alguna pareja y... decidimos ser la de Ash y May de Pokemon.- explica el porqué de su atuendo.

KICK: se parecen a unos chicos de unas fotos que tiene Maldad.

MAX: ¿Hmmm porque será?- pregunta sarcástico el chico.

NICOLE: Oigan. ¿Ya están listos?- pregunta la castaña disfrazada de May a los chicos, saliendo del camión, junto con Isaac, disfrazado de un Pikachu.

ISAAC: Pika-Pika. – dice, caracterizando a quien representaba.

KENDALL: Solo estamos esperando a Gunther. - informa a su amiga. Y como si lo hubieran llamado, baja el vikingo, aunque no como esperaban.

GUNTHER: EH... ¿DJ?

DJ: Espera...- cierra los ojos antes de verlo.- ¡CONTEMPLAD AL PODEROSO...!- Hace una entrada triunfal a su amigo y al abrir sus ojos, su entusiasmo se desvanece.- ¿¡PADRE!?

KENDALL: ¿Por qué Gunther esta disfrazado de clérigo? - pregunta al responsable del atuendo.

DJ: Yo... ehm... no entiendo. Se supone que serias un demoledor de huesos. ¿Qué sucedió, Gunther?

GUNTHER: Eso dímelo tú, DJ. ¿Donde está la falda de piel de borrego? - pregunta dudoso a su amigo.

KICK: ¿Y el peto de mujer? - añade el acróbata.

KENDALL: ¿Y la peluca afro arcoíris? - Añade la rubia.

DJ: ¡Ya!- callan a todos.- Apuesto a que el encargado del disfraz se abra equivocado de paquete.- suponía molesto- Voy a tener que cambiarlo... Gunther. Quítate el...

KICK: ¡Un disfraz es un disfraz! ¡Ya mejor vámonos! - replica, empujando a todos hacia afuera

DJ: Jenna, Jackie. Pueden salir del camión.- ordena los que quedan adentro del mismo. De allí, solo salía una vampiresa, embistiendo a Kick con fuerza.

JACKIE: Hola Kick. Vengo a chuparte la sangre.- lo saluda muy energética como siempre

KICK: eh... jejeje... Jackie, tenemos que ir a pedir dulces olvidas. - menciona el acróbata, logrando zafarse de su agarre.

GUNTHER: yo tengo mucha sangre que chupar, Jackie. - ofrece galantemente.

JACKIE: aja, si. - Lo ignora y vuelve su mirada hacia el seguidor de Calahand, decepcionando al vikingo.

DJ: Todo es mi culpa. Si hubiera traído el traje de vikingo que te prometí...- se culpaba por lo que sucedió al clérigo.

KICK: ¡Dejen la culpa, y ya vámonos! - ordenaba dando golpes al claxon del auto. Pero para su sorpresa, alguien lo toma del cuello totalmente desprevenido.

JENNA: ¿Ultimas palabras antes de mandarte a dormir?- pregunta con malicia, sacando un cuchillo y lo coloca en el cuello.

KICK: que debes amar mucho a tu novio como para asesinarme. Sin duda él no pudo encontrar mejor chica.- decía sofocado el temerario. Gracias a esas palabras, el disfrazado de elfo aparece e interrumpe la escena.

DJ: ¡QUE NO SOY SU NOVIO!- exclama nuevamente.- Jenna...

JENNA: Si, señor...- comprende lo que intenta decir, soltando al acróbata y sale del vehículo.

KENDALL: ¿De que estas disfrazada, ehm…?- le preguntaba muy intrigada por su intenso maquillaje y su ropa degastada

JENNA: Veo que no lees muchos "Creepypastas", Kendall.- comentaba su punto de vista- Es un disfraz del asesino Jeff. O en otras palabras, "Jeff the Killer".- se presentaba amenazante con cuchillo en mano.

KICK: ¿Qué cosa con pastas?- pregunta confuso.

MAX: Creepypastas.- corrige- Historias de terror escritas por fanáticos y amantes del terror. Podríamos decir que son como las nuevas películas de terror pero hay que leerlas.

KICK: ¿Leer? Ñeh. Mejor espero a que salga la película.

DJ: Bien... ¡COMPAÑIA!

KICK: ¡En marcha!- termina rápido la orden del castaño.

DJ: ¡Hey! – exclama de pronto.

KICK: ¿Qué? - pregunta.

DJ: Yo quería decir eso...- replica decepcionado

Con el equipo reunido con disfraces y entusiasmados, comienzan con el objetivo de cada año: pedir dulces. Los primeros vecinos recibieron a los huéspedes bastantes alegres por sus disfraces. Otros habían colocados trampas y mecanismos en sus casas y en medio, varias golosinas como carnadas. Poca cosa para Kick y los demás. Otros, no les daban ni una golosina por lo tanto...

KICK: Preparen sus travesuras.- avisa a su pelotón, sacando varios rollos de papel.

Pegamento, huevos, harina, tomates podridos e incluso bombas de olor. Quien no le daba una golosina a este grupo de traviesos, que nadie este a salvo. La buena racha de los chicos parecía buena. Hasta que…

KICK: ¿aquí es donde Maldad y Kali viven? - pregunta incrédulo, viendo una residencia con apenas algo de adornos de la celebración. Aunque no parecían ser macabras, sino festivas. Algo inesperado proviniendo de Maldad.

NICOLE: Díganme que esos huesos son falsos.- pregunta un poco asqueada al ver a los esqueletos adornados.

MAX: No seas ingenua, Nih.- responde negativamente- Son calaveras. Según entendí sobre la cultura mexicana, son adornos que simbolizan a los que no están entre los vivos.

GUNTHER: ¿Y qué tienen que ver los mexicanos con maldad?

MAX: Ps...

KICK: ¿Si? - pregunta igual de interesado

MAX: No lo sé.- responde a lo simple, provocando que los demás tuvieran una caída anime.

KICK: ¿alguien se anima a tocarle?- al ver la residencia de Maldad, todos los presentes entraron en pánico.

GUNTHER: Ve tu primero, DJ.- empuja a su amigo como voluntario.

DJ: ¡Daaah! Mejor... Kick ¿No?- menciona al acróbata un poco asustado.

KICK: Max. Tu primero.

MAX: Ni broma. Mejor Gunther o Kendall.

KENDALL: A mí no me metan en esto.- replica nerviosa. A medida que discutían, el menor del grupo Isaac, salta de los hombros de Nih y se dirigía hacia la puerta de Maldad.

TODOS: ¡Isaac! ¡NOOO!- de repente...

ISAAC:-toc, toc, toc.- Dulce o truco, Pika- Llama inocente.

KICK: ¡Cúbranse todos!- grita alarmado detrás de unos árboles cerca de ellos. Todos, obedeciendo la orden, observan al pequeño, asomando un poco la cabeza.

Pasados los segundos, nada ocurre. Y cuando Isaac toca de nuevo la puerta lentamente se abre por sí sola, dando acceso al lugar.

KICK: Parece que no hay nadie, vámonos. - opina el temerario asustado.

MAX: Opino igual.- acepta la proposición algo nervioso.- ¡Isaac! vámonos.

ISAAC: No sin mis dulces.- Responde decidido. Este solo entra en la casa.

GUNTHER: ¡El pequeño entro en la casa de Maldad!

MAX: ¡Isaac!- lo vuelve a llamar

KENDALL: Que pena... Se veía tan tierno de pikachu. - dice con pesar bajando la mirada. - Bueno, lo extrañaremos. - y completamente nerviosa emprende la retirada junto a los de Mellowbrook.

KICK: No podemos dejarlo en peligro.- detiene el paso a la rubia.

MAX: Gracias, amigo.- le brillaban los ojos por las palabras de su amigo.

KICK: Porque si no nos mata Maldad, lo hará CET.- recuerda, volviendo a tener esos escalofríos que sintió contra Maldad.

MAX: ¡¿Entonces, no lo harás por amistad!?- pregunta retóricamente al acróbata, perdiendo aquel brillo.

KICK: ah, si... Tambien por el poder de los amigos. - termina indiferente. - iré primero... - y con todo el valor que tenia empezó a adentrarse a la casa.

MAX: Yo te cubro, "amigo".- dice con duda al acróbata, siguiéndolo por detrás.

DJ: Allí van dos hombres muuuy valientes y fuertes...- expresa lo que siente con pesar de sus amigos.- APUESTO DOS BARRAS DE CHOCOLATE A QUE NO VUELVEN EN DOS HORAS

KENDALL: 5 minutos y gritan de horror, y hay trato. - y ambos se dan la mano cerrando el acuerdo.

Mientras tanto, ambos chicos estaban caminando lenta y silenciosamente por el pasillo completamente oscuro, atentos a todo lo que pudiera ser una trampa.

MAX: Isaac...- lo llamaba a lo bajo.- Isaac... ven aquí, Isaac.

KICK: Oye, Max. - llama a su compañero, apuntando a lo que debería ser la sala, el único lugar de donde se proyectaba luz de alguna llama. – ¿crees que Isaac está ahí? - pregunta en susurro a su amigo. Hasta que de repente, el pequeño Isaac aparece en aquel lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la luz sospechosa

MAX: Ahí está.- avisa a su amigo.

KICK: ¿lo seguimos, o les decimos a todos que lo perdimos? - sugiere al sargento quien solo lo miraba serio como respuesta. – bien... iré primero. - cede finalmente, continuando con el paso cauteloso a la sala.

Con mucha precaución se asoma al interior de la sala, preparado para encontrarse a su amigo ensartado, degollado, decapitado, o cualquier cosa terminado en -ad. Salvo por una cosa, que lo deja afónico.

MAX: ¿¡I-I-Isaac?!- se queda sin aliento al ver el cadáver del chico.- Espera...- lo analiza un poco asqueado.- ¿Es el verdadero Isaac?- pregunta sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermanito

Y al girarla, no se topa con su hermano, sino con un Pikachu, uno de peluche.

¿?: ¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi sala? - oyen cuestionar una voz con molestia.

MAX/KICK: ¡Ahhh!- gritan del susto que lo provoco aquella voz reconocida.

En las afueras...

DJ: Perdí una apuesta.- reprocha un poco molesto.

Volviendo adentro...

¿?: Respóndanme. ¿Qué hacen aquí? - vuelve a preguntar un enorme individuo vestido con capa y armadura negra, Maldad. Kick y Max se tomaron un tiempo para responder, pues miraban lo que había detrás de el segundo al mando.

Un pequeño altar con varias velas blancas, frutas de diversos tipos, un pan completamente glaseado en azúcar con forma peculiar, agua, toda rodeado por flores anaranjadas y calaveras de papel naranja y morado arriba.

KICK: Nosotros... ehm...- su mente estaba en blanco hasta que la salvación apareció.

ISAAC: ¡Pika!- Aparece el pequeñín detrás de un sillón.- Dulce o truco- le sonreía al ser

MAX: ¡Eso, eso! Dulce o truco...- aprovecha la oportunidad.

SM: ah, sí. Permítanme.- se aclaraba la garganta. - ¡Ay, que chulos! ¡Un vago, un otaku, y una rata hepática! - decía mirando a Kick, Max, e Isaac respectivamente.

ISAAC: ¿Rata hepática?- no entendió lo que dijo.

MAX: Luego te explico, hermanito.

KICK: ¿¡A quien le dices vago!?- replica molesto

SM: y un vago con insuficiencia de altura... ¡Qué lindo! - complementa, antes de sacar un pequeño saco, y darle a cada uno varias naranjas y cacahuates.

KICK: ¿Maníes?

MAX: ¿Naranjas?

ISAAC: ¡Delicioso!- no se hacía problema con el presente.

SM: ya saben lo que pasara si hay papel higiénico además de en mi baño. - amenaza con un cuchillo de cocina muy filoso en mano. -¿donde están los otros?

ISAAC: Afuera.- responde sin miedo, a diferencia de su hermano mayor.

SM: vamos. - indica mientras salía junto a los demás

NICOLE: Ahí están.- indica alegre de verlos vivos.- ¿Estás bien, Max? ¿Isaac?- Los analiza un poco preocupada.

MAX: Si. Lo estamos, Nih.- responde un poco avergonzado.

KICK: Oye. Yo tambien estoy bien.- le recuerda a la castaña.

SM: ¡Que hermoso! - exclama, exagerando la ternura. - ¡Una friki con sobrepeso, Harley Quinn, Una neurocirujana de reconocimiento mundial, una vieja loca, un pederasta, y Zelda! - menciona mirando a Nicole, Jenna, Kendall, Jackie, Gunther, y DJ. 3, 2, 1... Bomba de enfado y queja

NICOLE: ¿¡Me dijiste gorda!?

DJ: ¡QUE SOY BEN DROWNED Y ZELDA ES LA PRINCESA!

JENNA: ¡Soy Jeff el asesino, idiota!

SM: y en sus días... ¡Qué tierno! - enseguida le lanza a cada uno 3 barras de chocolate a cada uno.

KICK: Oye. ¿Porque le das a ellos chocolate y a nosotros estas naranjas?- se queja por el intercambio

SM: porque ellos me lo pidieron afuera, y no en mi sala luego de entrar sin permiso. ¡Ahora largo! - ordena, cerrando la puerta tras él.

DJ: Bueno, ¿Y qué tal se siente estar en la casa del demonio mas demente que hemos conocido?- pregunta a Kick y a Max.

KICK: decepcionante. - dice con tono igual a lo que dice. - No sé qué es lo que hace en estos días, pero no es nada aterrador.

KENDALL: Bien. ¿Ahora a donde? - pregunta, mientras tomaba una barra de chocolate y la comía.

KICK: Cada quien vayan con un compañero.- comienza a idear su plan.- Dentro de una hora, nos juntaremos en... ¿Algún lugar especial?- pregunta al sargento

MAX: Uhm... El sauce. Vayan ahí dentro de una hora y comprobaremos el botín.- sugería

GUNTHER: ¿Kick? ¿Vamos juntos? - pregunta el "clérigo"

KICK: Tu sabes que si, amigo. - accede, con un choques de puños para cerrar el trato.

KENDALL: Creo que Dj querrá ir con su novia. - supone la rubia.

DJ: Que no es mi novia. Solo mi compañera.- se excusa irritado. Pero inmediatamente, ve a su "compañera" deprimida, arrinconada en la esquina de una casa ajena.

JENNA: Creía que...- comenta desilusionada con un aura de tristeza.

DJ: ¡L-Lo siento! yo... ehm... Diablos...- estaba arrinconado contra la espada en la pared

GUNTHER: ¡DJ! ¡Qué cruel eres! - exclama decepcionado

KICK: Las peleas para después.- ignora la pelea. E inmediatamente, Los disfrazados comenzaron con el operativo "recolecta de dulces" en el nuevo vecindario.

El acróbata había hecho que su amigo atara a una caja con el dibujo de una motocicleta a una jauría de perros callejeros, y luego el vikingo dispara un cohete con varios cortes de carne, causando que los canes lo sigan, arrastrando consigo a kick. Y gracias a un control remoto, hacia que los perros pasaran por cada puerta, a la que kick le pedía dulces, o simplemente los tomara

La siguiente pareja formada por Max, Nicole e Isaac, habían comenzado a pedir golosinas de manera tradicional: tocar las puertas y que Isaac haga todo el trabajo.

MAX/NICOLE: Dulce o truco.- le pedían al dueño de la casa mientras que Isaac extendía su bolsa

ISAAC: Pikachu...- hacia su carita de ternura con los ojos brillosos, logrando que el dueño le diera una buena cantidad de dulces- ¿Soy tan adorable, hermano?- le preguntaba un poco avergonzado

La rubia estudiosa y la castaña loca usaba un método similar a la pareja metalista, con una diferencia en cuanto a si negaban.

KENDALL: ¡Dulce o truco! - exclama alegra luego de que le abrieran la puerta por una persona mal encarnada.

¿?: ¡No te daré nada! - exclama con ira, a punto de cerrar la puerta. Pero justo entonces algo cae entre ellos, Jackie

JACKIE: ¡WHUAAAA! - Exclama de forma aterradora, con su rostro más maniático.

Como consecuencia, el tipo se asusta tanto hasta el desmayo. Entonces las chicas aprovechan y toman lo justo

Aunque las chicas les iban bien, para el otro dúo por DJ y Jenna no le iban muy bien por...

¿?: Oh, que disfraz de elfo tan adorable.- decía con ternura una señora

¿?: Niño, ¿Estas usando mayas?- pregunta un adolecente quien de repente, se reía de él.

¿?: ¡MIREN! ¡ES ZELDA!- grita de la emoción un hombre obeso al ver el disfraz.

DJ: ¡No soy adorable! ¡No son mayas! ¡Y NO SOY ZELDA! ¡SOY BEN DROOOOOOWNED!- La cólera explota frente ante la persona, tanto que este sujeto se retira del miedo.- Ahhh... ah...- se calma.

JENNA: ¿Al menos, recibiste los dulces?- pregunta indiferente a su compañero quien guarda silencio al darse cuenta de su error.- El próximo año, iré sola.- dice cabreada

Pasado el tiempo, todos se dirigen al punto de reunión acordado, todos cargando los botines que ganaron en la noche.

KICK: Este ha sido un buen año. - dice con orgullo, con su caja, y otras más estaban llenas de golosinas. Los perros estaban un poco más apartados, disfrutando su recompensa.

ISAAC: Yo tambien.- confirma alegre al mostrar a su hermano y compañera con un saco de golosinas cada uno.- Fue divertido Pika, Pika

NICOLE: Kendall, ¿cómo te fue?- le preguntaba a la rubia esperanzada.

KENDALL: Jackie es una excelente compañera, debo reconocer. - admite con dos sacos de golosinas cada una. En señal de compañerismo ambas chocan palmas.

GUNTHER: ¿Y tú, DJ?- le preguntaba a su amigo entusiasmado hasta que ve su bolsa de dulces casi vacía, al igual que de su compañera.

JENNA: No preguntes.- le decía aun molesta

KENDALL: la pase increíble esta noche, pero creo que mejor ya nos vamos. - sugiere, lista para volver a su departamento.

MAX: Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí. Podemos comer aquí y los llevamos a casa.

KICK: Suena bien.- acepta la idea de su amigo.- Bien, amigos. ¡A comer!- avisa a todos eufórico

A medida que disfrutaban de sus botanas de caramelos y de chocolate, el ambiente agradable comenzó a sentirse turbio cuando una brisa fría soplaba desde el otro lado de la colina

GUNTHER: ¡BRRRRR! ¡Esta helando aquí! - tirotea de frio, abrazándose a sí mismo.

NICOLE: Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que pesquemos un resfriado.- sugería en el mismo estado que el gordito. Lo que no esperaban fue que el órgano de una iglesia se escuchaba con fuerza a medida que el viento seguía su rumbo. La melodía fue tan aterradora y siniestra que comenzaron a sentir un poco de miedo.

KICK: ¿Kendall...? Por favor dime que esa música de opera tétrica es de tu celular. - suplico con miedo.

KENDALL: Lamentablemente, no.- responde aterrada. Pero ese miedo se convierte en terror al oír el llamado de un caballo, uno muy extraño, como si fuera de otro mundo.

ISAAC: ¡Hermano!- llamaba a Max sumamente aterrado, señalando algo en los bosques. El pelinegro observa el lugar señalado y pudo notar como un resplandor verde aparecía y desaparecía en los arboles de manera danzante

GUNTHER: Eh... No hay que preocuparse. - decía aun nervioso con una sonrisa. - seguro esto es normal aquí, ¿verdad, chicos?

MAX: ¡Es la primera vez que veo algo así!- exclama nervioso.

ISAAC: ¿Qué es eso, hermanito?- le preguntaba al borde del llanto.

MAX: ¡Te digo que no lo sé!- le recuerda muy aterrado, aun manteniendo su compostura hasta que...

¿?: ¡AAHHHHHHHH!- Un grito mortal retumba en toda la zona, proviniendo de ese resplandor.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Muy buenas a todos, compañeros lectores. Muy feliz Halloween (pero muuuy atrasado) pero como dicen: "Más vale tarde que nunca". El fin, debido a por la festividad, tuvimos que adelantar el especial. Eso explicaría quien sería el pequeño Isaac. El fin, sigan leyendo el especial ya que continua…**


	4. Terror en el bosque de las almas

**Especial de Halloween N° 2: Terror en el bosque de las almas.**

**(Retomando el capitulo anterior)**

¿?: ¡AAHHHHHHHH!- Un grito mortal retumba en toda la zona, proviniendo de ese resplandor.

KENDALL: Por favor, díganme que no vamos a investigar y mejor nos iremos a casa. - imploro a sus amigos, conociendo la actitud intrépida de la mayoría.

DJ: ¡Vamos a investigar y no iremos a casa!- ordenaba entusiasmado el castaño elfo, como si intentara hacer la contra a Kendall.

KICK: Quiero saber que está pasando. - secunda con seguridad. - Max, lidera. Conoces mejor este lugar que yo.

En el momento en que Max iba a responder, aquella brisa deja de soplar, la música se detiene y ese brillo se quedo en un solo lugar: frente a donde estaba el sauce

Los chicos, concentrados en esa luz, pudieron ver que ese brillo verde y cegador provenía de los ojos de un caballo totalmente negro con alas negras en su lomo.

Siendo montado por un hombre... un hombre con armadura medieval negra y tradicional... sin cabeza, sujetándose de las riendas del caballo, empuñando una calabaza de Halloween envuelta en llamas verdes.

KENDALL: ¡OH, DIOS MIO! ¡EL GINETE SIN CABEZA! - Estalla en terror, identificando al macabro ser.

KICK: ¡Imposible! - exclama atónito.

¿?: ¡NO!- Habla el decapitado con una voz súper gruesa, como la de un gigante.- Soy el origen de esta celebración... Soy el bufón de la muerte... Soy el rey del Halloween... Soy Jack.- Se presenta el ser con armadura. Sin palabras que decir, este lanza su calabaza hacia los chicos y estallan a pocos metros de ellos.

JACK: Sean bienvenidos a mi noche ja jajaja.- se reía macabramente, petrificando a los huéspedes.

GUNTHER: ¿Quién vota por irnos corriendo? - sugiere muy asustado por el misterioso ser

KICK: ¡CORRAN!- Grita con todas sus fuerzas a sus amigos quienes sin dudar un segundo, se alejaban del lugar a toda marcha.

KENDALL: ¡Por favor, chicos! ¡Díganme que tienen armas! - pregunta a los metalistas.

NICOLE: ¡Crees que las llevamos ahora!- le contesta irónica mientras corrían por sus vidas

GUNTHER: ¡¿Hay algún lugar seguro en este bosque!?- pregunta el clérigo

MAX: ¡Si cruzamos el puente, llegaremos más rápido a mi casa!

KICK: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Guíanos!- suplicaba el de casco al disfrazado de entrenador Pokemon. Aterrados y cansados, con lo poco de esperanza que tenían, los chicos tuvieron que seguir a Max hasta el lugar prometido. Luego de varios minutos de correr, Kick vio lo que sería un puente viejo e inestable, iluminado por un solo faro

MAX: Ahí está.- apuntaba agitado.

KENDALL: No se ve muy seguro. - dice preocupada por su deploraba estado.

DJ: Mejor que ser decapitado por un ser misterioso.- le comentaba su idea muy apresurado.

Gunther fue el primero en poner un pie en el puente pero la única fuente de iluminación comenzaba a bajarse

MAX: Es un farol viejo. Tranquilos.- calmaba a sus amigos.

KICK: hay que seguir. - dice, dispuesto a ser el siguiente.

DJ: ¡YO PRIMERO!- Avisa, empujando al acróbata, cruzando a toda velocidad por el miedo. Pero de repente, el faro de apaga inmediatamente

NICOLE: Se apago...- maldecía.

KENDALL: ¿Quien tiene una linterna?

KICK: Las calabazas de Halloween.- recuerda el pequeño Rock su linterna de Halloween.

Nicole saca su propia linterna y la enciende, logrando obtener una iluminación un poco más clara.

NICOLE: Listo.- La chica ilumina el puente pero algo faltaba en el lugar o más bien, alguien...- Oigan. ¿Donde está DJ?

GUNTHER: ¿No estaba contigo, Kick? - pregunta preocupad

KICK: Lo estaba... - igual el sintió pánico con este hecho

NICOLE: Miren ahí.- señala con la interna un agujero en el puente.

KICK: ¿Qué pasa, Nih? - pregunta, girando al punto indicado.

NICOLE: Ese agujero... ¿No será qué...?- comenzaba a preocuparse, imaginándose lo peor por su compañero.

JACKIE: Pero, no hemos escuchado ningún ruido, ni siquiera el grito de ese chico.- comentaba confundido

KICK: ¿No pueden ubicarlo con su comunicador? - pregunta dudoso.

MAX: No hemos traído nuestro equipo de comunicación.

JENNA: ¡DJ!- Grita en el puente, observando por un lado del rio.

KICK: No grites.- La callaba- Ese tipo podría escucharnos.

JENNA: ...- medita la situación- no tengo de otra, me iré a buscar a DJ por dónde va el rio.- comenta decidida- No podemos abandonar a un amigo.

KICK: Tienes razón, Jenna. Pero, no puedes ir sola, con ese loco por ahí. - aconseja el acróbata. - iré contigo. Max, lleva al resto a tu casa. Los alcanzaremos cuando podamos.

MAX: Ni creas.- niega la idea del acróbata.- Iré con ustedes. DJ es mi amigo y debo ayudarlo.- explica el porqué de su "no".

NICOLE: Entonces, ¿abandonaras a Isaac?- le pregunta sorprendida, recordándole a su sargento su hermanito pequeño.

Tras un pequeño momento de tensión, Max se decide.

MAX: Bien. Jenna, Kick. Vayan a por DJ. Los llevare a mi casa.- dicta las ordenes definitorias.- Manténganse a salvos, chicos.

KICK: No te preocupes por nosotros.- comenta seguro de sí mismos.

KENDALL: Entonces, ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunta a Max.

MAX: Volveremos al viejo sauce. El camino será un poco más duro y largo pero es la única manera que conozco.

GUNTHER: ¿Por qué siento que sucederá algo malo?- sonaba nervioso el clérigo mientras marchaban al lugar de antes. Mientras tanto, Kick y Jenna estaban buscando un sendero con el que pudieran bajar del risco al rio.

KICK: ¿te podrás mover bien con el disfraz? - pregunta a su compañera.

JENNA: Es solo un pulóver blanco y un pantalón negro, Kick.- comentaba el material de su disfraz.- Nada del otro mundo. Aunque esta peluca y el maquillaje me molesta mucho.

KICK: mejor quítatelos. No vaya a ser que te molesten mientras bajemos. - aconseja mientras con agilidad usaba rocas como escalones para descender.

La chica solamente salta de lo que queda del puente hasta donde estaba Kick sin daño alguno.

JENNA: Espera aquí.- ordenaba al acróbata mientras se dirigía al rio.

Ya cerca de la orilla del rio, la Jeff The Killer se saca la peluca y sumerge su cara en el rio pero algo sucedió en aquel momento. Una brisa fría soplaba por un lado del rio, recordando lo que había ocurrido anteriormente en el sauce.

KICK: ¿todo bien, Jenna? - pregunta desde su ubicación, viendo como ella se había quedado helada con la cara aun todavía en el agua.- ¿J-Jenna?- la llama nuevamente pero no había respuesta.- Vamos, Jenna! No es tiempo para hacer "busitos". . Vuelve a llamarla. Pero al n conseguir respuestas, desobedece la orden, y comienza a bajar.

El acróbata intenta sacarla a la chica metalista peli naranja del agua. Tras varios intentos, logra sacarla pero una horrible sorpresa aparece para él: Solo se veía la parte delantera del cráneo de la chica en lugar de su rostro.

KICK: ¡¿Pero qué...?! - exclama aterrado, tirándose de espaldas al suelo. El pequeño Rock intenta volver por el camino que había descendido pero por culpa de un paso en falso y sus nervios, este cae y se golpea muy fuerte, tanto que cae desmayado

Minutos más tarde…

¿?: ¡Oye, Kick! ¡Despierta! ¡Oye! ¡OYE!

KICK: ¿R-Reynaldo?- reconoce la voz de su enemigo

REYNALDO: Es bueno saber que todavía no me hayas olvidado, Buttowski.- decía irónico el rubio inteligente disfrazado de...

Kick mira detenidamente al genio, y ve que llevaba puesto un traje de cuerpo entero con franjas de blanco y negro cuyo grosor cambiaba de grueso a delgado, y de ahí a grueso nuevamente.

KICK: eh... ¿Reynaldo? ¿De qué te disfrazaste? - pregunta muy extrañado

REYNALDO: Soy el efecto Dopler. - responde con orgullo.

KICK: ¿De acuerdo?- no comprendía ni un poquito hasta que...- ¡JENNA! ¿¡Donde esta!?- recuerda lo sucedido de golpe

REYNALDO: ¿Quien?

KICK: La novia de DJ. Estaba aquí... muerta.- señalaba casi al borde de la desesperación

REYNALDO: Cuando llegue, solo te encontré a ti aquí dormido.- le explica lo sucedido

KICK: ¡Momento! ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Reynaldo? - su pregunta era válida. ¿Por qué un genio presumido como él si quiera había bajado por un risco, solo porque él estaba noqueado?

REYNALDO: Una chica llamada Alice nos desafío a entrar en este bosque con Scar y Brad pero un sujeto con un caballo negro apareció y nos separamos.- explica lo que había pasado hace momentos.

KICK: ¿Scarlett y Brad están aquí tambien? ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos, antes de que ese loco los encuentre a ellos! - sentencia desesperado, rogando porque ellos, bueno, porque a Scarlett no la haya encontrado.

REYNALDO: Por cierto, ¿no estabas junto con el hijo del loco robot y sus compañeros?- le recuerda al acróbata

KICK: Si, pero ellos fueron a su casa. Ahí estaremos seguros. Reconozco el lugar. - Informa a su ahora compañero. - Sera mejor que nos demos prisa.

REYNALDO: ¿Si estabas yendo a su casa, porque estabas aquí dormido?- pregunta confundido

KICK: yo... mejor vámonos. - No quería hablar al respecto.

REYNALDO: Bien. Pero mejor vamos a buscar a Brad y a Scarlett. Después, buscaremos esa casa. No quiero que le pase nada malo.- comentaba su plan

KICK: Kendall esta con Max. Estará bien, creo. - dice sin importancia, comenzando a subir.

KEYNALDO: ¿con quién vamos primero? - pregunta al acróbata. Kick pensó unos minutos.

KICK: Vamos por Brad y Scarlett. Ellos no conocen el lugar. Luego buscaremos a Max. - indica, justo cuando llegan a la cima

Mientras tanto, con Brad y Scar, en la parte norte del bosque…

BRAD: ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Y donde esta Reynaldo?- Cuestionaba el hermano mayor disfrazado de leñador, totalmente aterrado.

SCARLETT: ¿Quieres calmarte?- lo calma, dándole una bofetada en la cara al medio doble de riesgo utilizando un disfraz de bruja- tenemos que volver por donde nos separamos de Rey.

BRAD: No estoy seguro de esto, Scar...-mostraba inseguridad el leñador.- ¿Y si sigue ahí ese sujeto?

SCARLETT: entonces más vale que lo evitemos. - dice determinada. - rápido. Entre más pronto lo encontremos, mas rápido nos iremos de aquí.

BRAD: Bien.- acepta inseguro.

Decididos, ambos volvían por el mismo camino hasta el punto donde se toparon con el jinete sin cabeza llamado Jack.

SCARLETT: Bien. Aquí fue donde lo vimos. Y ese fue el camino que estábamos viniendo antes.- reconstruye la escena de la separación.- Nosotros tomamos este camino, así que Rey debió tomar...

BRAD: ¡Oye! ¿Y si habrá vuelto por donde vinimos antes de separarnos?- sugería una posibilidad mientras observaba los arboles.

SCARLETT: Puede que tengas razón... Hmmm... Habrá que separarnos. Toma este camino y yo iré por este.- ordena la pelirroja

BRAD: ¿Qué? ¿Y si él me haya...? Quiero decir... ¿si eso encuentra a alguno de nosotros? - cuestiona, tratando de fingir miedo.

SCARLETT: En serio, ¿Porque eres tan...? Espera...- sonaba cansada por lo que decía, hasta que de repente, por el camino que venían antes, se oían pisadas bastantes fuertes de alguien con su respiración muy asfixiante.- Ocúltate- empuja al hermano mayor hacia un arbusto. La chica salta hacia donde estaba él y se camufla entre las hojas.

BRAD: ¡Oye! ¡¿Cual es tú...?!- sonaba molesto pero de repente, fue callado por la chica quien le hacia un chitón y apuntaba por el camino.

De ese camino, provenía una persona usando una camisa blanca sucia y gastada, pantalones marrones mugrientos y maltratados, botas pesadas, delantal de cuero manchado de un liquido rojo, chaqueta negra toda rota con el mismo liquido y una máscara negra, armado con un hacha oxidada pero filosa

BRAD: ¿quién es ese tipo? - susurra altamente preocupado.

SCARLETT: no lo se... Peor mejor cállate. - vuelve a silenciarlo, para no revelar su ubicación El sujeto, observando por el lugar con una lámpara de aceite, decide apagarla, la deja en el suelo y sigue con su camino.

SCARLETT: Brad. Atento a nuestras espaldas...

BRAD: Bien pero... ¿ahora qué hacemos? Ese sujeto se fue por donde esta Rey...- le recuerda conteniendo su miedo

SCARLETT: debemos ir rápido con él. Antes que "sea quien sea" lo encuentre.

Y sin perder tiempo, ambos cargan rápido entre los árboles, con dirección a donde el genio debería estar.

BRAD: Espera... podríamos usar esa linterna.- comenta su idea mientras se dirigía hacia el objeto.

SCARLLET: claro. Para que él nos vea venir. Que inteligente. - dice sarcástica.

BRAD: Tal vez podríamos darle un buen uso más adelante. Recuerda lo que dijo nuestra supervisora...- a medida que hablaba el leñador, este toma la lámpara pero este se quema y la deja caer.- Au...

SCARLETT: ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta tras un leve susto

BRAD: Me queme.- le informa adolorido, soplándose las palmas de sus manos. De repente, la misma brisa fría contra el leñador y la bruja

SCARLETT: Brad... no se tu, pero mejor vámonos. Tengo un mal presentimiento. - aconseja, con una ligera sensación paranoica

Su presentimiento no le fallo ya que por un sendero se escuchaba el trote veloz de un caballo.

BRAD: ¡CORRE! - exclama aterrado corriendo en dirección opuesta al trote, por suerte justo donde tenían que ir pero su buena suerte les fallo ya que el caballero estaba en medio del camino sin su corcel, esperando a sus víctimas.

SCARLETT: ¡Brad, Cuidado!- le advierte, esquivando al caballero, haciendo una barrida en medio de sus piernas. En cambio con el hermano mayor, este del terror, se cae frente al ser. Sin tiempo que perder, Jack toma al leñador y lo coloca en sus hombros, extendiendo una mano en medio del camino, su montura aparece, Se sujeta del caballo y sube de un salto, llevando a su presa

BRAD: ¡SCARLEEEETT!- Le suplicaba ayuda con el terror en su mente.-

SCARLETT: ¡Brad! ¡No! - grita impotente al ver a su camarada irse con aquel desconocido. Cuando los perdió de vista, solo se dio unos segundos de lamentación, luego, más determinada, fue en búsqueda de Reynaldo. - Debo encontrarlos...

Mientras tanto con Gunther, Kendall, Jackie, Max, Nicole e Isaac, a unos metros del sauce llorón...

KENDALL: ¿Alguien sabe qué hora son?- pregunta a sus compañeros.

NICOLE: Once y treinta de la noche.- le informa, observando su reloj.

ISAAC: Tengo sueño...- decía somnoliento el pequeño.

GUNTHER: ¿cuánto falta, Max? - pregunta al guía.

Quien observa su alrededor antes de responder. Luego de unos minutos...

MAX: Llegamos.- informa a sus amigos un poco emocionado.- Ahora tenemos que ir derecho, colina...- pero ese momento de esperanza se arruina por culpa de una cosa, tendida como si fuera una bandera en el tronco del árbol. El disfraz de DJ sumamente empapado sin su dueño

KENDALL: Díganme por favor que ese es otro disfraz de Zelda mojado. - suplico aterrada.

MAX: Es Link. Y no...- se expresaba casi helado.

ISAAC: No lo entiendo. ¿No se supone que la corriente del rio se llevo a DJ?- Le recuerda muy asustado a sus compañeros.

GUNTHER: al menos que... alguien lo haya traído... - supone, poniéndose más alerta que antes.

KENDALL: ¿Max? ¿Hay forma de contactar con CET?

MAX: Como dije antes, mi casa es la única manera de estar a salvo.- le recuerda, examinando la ropa de su amigo.- Abra que moverse. Y de prisa.- Ordena serio, llevándose el disfraz consigo mismo.

KENDALL: espero que Jenna y Kick estén bien. - susurra con preocupación, mientras junto al resto iban al refugio.

Mientras tanto, con Kick y Reynaldo...

REYNALDO: Scarlett... Bradley... ¿donde están?- los llamaba a lo bajo mientras seguían por su camino.- Oigan.

KICK: ¿crees que no se han encontrado con el jinete? - pregunta dudoso a su compañero.

REYNALDO: Espero que no. Siendo solo nosotros dos, será mucho más difícil escapar de ese loco. - responde preocupado hasta que de repente, los pasos de una persona se escucha aproximándose frente a ellos.

REYNALDO: ¿Lo escuchas?- pregunta a lo bajo al de casco

KICK: ¿Serán Brad y Scarlett? - pregunta al genio.

REYNALDO: no. Solo escucho una secuencia de pasos. Solo es una persona. - dice muy atento a los pasos.

KICK: Ocúltate.- le sugería, apuntando un arbusto. En silencio, se acercan y se esconden a la espera de saber quién era. Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca junto con una fuerte respiración. Muy sospechoso para los jóvenes. Kick asoma la cabeza y lo único que ve fue la silueta de una persona en la oscuridad.

REYNALDO: ¿Quién es?- le pregunta a Kick.

KICK: lo averiguaremos... - responde con determinación. - Lo vamos a atrapar. A mi señal, Reynaldo. - aun con dudas, el rubio decide obedecer, y está preparado para encarar al nuevo

REYNALDO: A la cuenta de tres.- y comienza el conteo

KICK: uno... Dos... ¡tres! - a la orden ambos saltan de su escondite y atacan a la sombra. Un segundo después Kick estaba en el suelo boca abajo, con un pie ajeno en su espalda aplastándolo, y a Reynaldo alguien le torcía el brazo contra un árbol. Al iluminarse todo con la luna, se rebela que todo fue obra de Scarlett

KICK: ¡Scarlett!- se alegra al verla sana y salva.

REYNALDO: Mi dulce átomo. Este bien.- comentaba su felicidad con dolor y pesar.

KICK: ¡PERA, PERA, PERA! ¡¿Como la llamaste?! - pregunta asombrado.

REYNALDO: Lo que oíste.- le replica sonrojado.

SCARLET: Gracias al cielo que estas bien... -le decía aliviada al ver a su compañero con un leve sonrojo.- Y no puedo creerlo. Kick ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

KICK: ¡No me cambien el tema! - aun no superaba la sorpresa. - ¡¿cómo es que eres novia de ese?! - apunta despreciablemente al genio. - ¡se supone que te gustan los musculosos!

REYNALDO: digamos que luego del rechazo de Kendall, necesite por razones psicológicas hacer ejercicio para reponer mi autoestima. - empezaba a explicar, tomando de la mano de la pelirroja. - entonces conocí a un tipo... Pero ahora mejor enfoquémonos en escapar.

KICK: Bueno... - tenía la mente en blanco por el shock que tuvo

SCARLETT: Rey tiene razón. Debemos irnos. ¿Hay algún lugar seguro aquí cerca? - pregunta a Kick, sabiendo que él ha interactuado mas con los metalistas.

KICK: Si. Max me indico que cerca esta su casa. Pero aun falta Brad. ¿No estaba contigo? - tras oír la pregunta, la pelirroja baja la mirada llena de pesar. Reynaldo lo nota, y sujeta con más firmeza su mano.

REYNALDO: Hay que irnos... - dice sin más. - ¿dónde queda?

KICK: Síganme... - dice con tono apagado, encaminándose donde recuerda le había indicado el sargento pelinegro. Ni a Brad le desearía algo tan horrible como a Jenna.

Casa de CET. 23: 40 pm.

Enfocándonos nuevamente con el pelotón de Max, estos ya estaban frente a frente en el lugar seguro.  
>GUNTHER: ¿Es una casa abandonada?- pregunta asustado al ver la casa en medio del bosque<br>MAX: No, Gunther. Es mi casa.- le informa al clérigo

KENDALL: pues parece que no la visitan muy seguido. - juzga por el aspecto externo de la residencia.

ISAAC: ¡PAPÁ!- Llama a su cibernético padre desesperado hacia su casa a toda prisa.

NICOLE: Espera, Isaac.- intenta detenerlo mientras lo perseguía. Una vez que lo alcanza, la chica veía que la casa estaba totalmente a oscuras.- Es raro...

JACKIE: ¿Qué?

NICOLE: La casa de CET... parece que no está en casa.- exponía a los demás lo que suponía.

GUNTHER: quizás esté haciendo cosas de soldados en la ciudad. - supone el vikingo.

MAX: Puede ser... habrá que encender la energía de la casa. Kendall, Jackie, Gunther, Isaac. Quédense aquí. Nicole y yo Iremos al sótano y encenderemos la energía.- ordena a sus compañeros, quitándose el disfraz de Halloween.

KENDALL: ¿estaremos seguros aquí? ¿Aun con ese loco fuera?

NICOLE: Podrían acompañarnos hacia el sótano sucio, oscuro, lleno de arañas...- sugería picara la castaña.

KENDALL: no esta demás que estemos alerta, por si se aproxima. - rectifica nerviosa.

MAX: Espérenos aquí.- y sin más que decir, el chico abre la puerta de su sótano e ingresa al sótano junto con Harrison

ISAAC: No se tarden.- le avisaba, sosteniendo la mano de la rubia.- Tengo miedo...- susurraba atemorizado el pequeño

KENDALL: calma, Isaac. - reconforta al niño agachándose y mirándolo de forma maternal. - tu hermano no dejaría que te hicieran daño, ¿correcto? Además, aquí estamos para cuidarnos entre nosotros. El pequeño seca sus lágrimas y vuelve a sonreír al oír a Kendall.

ISAAC: Cierto...- decía seguro.- Hermanito...- miraba las profundidades del sótano con confianza a la espera de su hermano.

Sin embargo, Lo que parecía ser una escena de calidez se convirtió en una escena fría al ver una intensa niebla rodeando la casa

GUNTHER: ¿Que está pasando? - pregunta nervioso.

KENDALL: Isaac, ¿a tu hermano le molestaría si entramos a tu casa? - pregunta seria al menor

ISAAC: No, pero... ¡Papá tiene las llaves!- grita nervioso

KENDALL: mejor vamos con Max y Nih. - sugiere, guiando la retirada de los tres.

Hasta que de repente, una luz cegadora aparece en el sótano, estorbando el paso a los que quedaron afuera. Kendall, la única que podía ver a duras penas, contempla a un caballero sin cabeza salir del sótano del la familia Torres, junto con una Nicole noqueada y un Max abatido

GUNTHER: ¡No veo nada! ¡Estoy ciego!- gritaba su leve sufrimiento.

JACKIE: ¡Yo tampoco!

KENDALL: ¡El loco Jack se lleva a Max y a Nicole! - grita muy alarmada, tratando de correr a ciegas hacia el jinete. Pero para la sorpresa, su fiel montura aparece en medio de la niebla y sin más tiempo que perder, este da un salto y monta su corcel hacia el oscuro bosque a toda prisa

ISAAC: ¡HERMANITO!- Suplicaba desesperado el pequeño con un solo grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para cubrir el todo el bosque.

KICK: ¿?- Percibe algo el acróbata desde su posición

REYNALDO: Pareció ser el grito de un niño... - sentencia reflexivo.

SCARLETT: ¿ustedes no estaban pidiendo dulces con el hermano de Max? - pregunta preocupada.

KICK: No...- entra en pánico, imaginándose lo peor para Kendall y los demás.

REYNALDO: ya no creo que esa casa sea segura, Buttowski. - dice dudoso el genio. - Sera mejor que busquemos un modo de escapar de aquí.

KICK: ¿Y Kendall? ¿Abandonaremos a ella y a Gunther?

REYNALDO: ¡¿Como sabemos que no los ha atrapado ya?! - objeta, pensando en lo peor.

KICK: ¿Y cómo sabes si aun no? - replica en misma actitud.

SCARLETT: Kick tiene razón. Debemos ir a encontrarlos. Yo tampoco los voy a abandonar. - El rubio recibió las miradas acusadoras de ambos temerarios, y resopla con molestia.

REYNALDO: ¡Bien! ¡Iremos por ellos!

Decididos, los tres se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás pero inesperadamente, en medio de su camino, El jinete sin cabeza aparece con una calabaza en su mano, galopando con sus prisioneros.

JACK: ¡Es su final!- amenaza a los temerarios y al genio.

KICK: ¡Inténtalo! - dice desafiante al acéfalo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Jack, El rey del Halloween

**Especial de Halloween N° 3: Jack, El rey del Halloween**

**(Retomando el capitulo anterior…)**

JACK: ¡Es su final!- amenaza a los temerarios y al genio.

KICK: ¡Inténtalo! - dice desafiante al acéfalo.

JACK: ¡Ja jajaja!- se reía maniáticamente ante la amenaza. El ser solamente suelta su calabaza contra ellos.

Pero Kick, Rey y Scar eran más rápidos que el proyectil. Lograron esquivar el ataque

JACK: ¿¡Como osan!?- molesto, aparece otra calabaza y la lanza hacia Kick quien estaba decidido a enfrentar al proyectil pero para su sorpresa, el proyectil cambia de curso hacia el genio.

KICK: ¡Reynaldo!- le advierte pero era muy tarde. Solamente recibió el impacto de la calabaza pero para sorpresa de todos, esta no le hizo nada, pese a los daños que sufrió su ropa.

KICK: ¿¡Pero cómo!?- le pregunta asombrado

REYNALDO: ¡Inténtalo de nuevo, acéfalo vegetal! - reta muy determinado.

JACK: ... -parecía estar fastidiado por lo que paso. En lugar de seguir peleando, este salta sobre ellos y desaparece en el acto

REYNALDO: volverá... - dice preocupado, y aliviado de que se fuera.

KICK: Eso es seguro. Mejor sigamos antes de que...- en el momento que iba a continuar, un árbol cae en medio del camino, como si nada peor podría pasarles.

SCARLETT: ¿qué derribo ese árbol? - pregunta alerta.

¿?: Me olvidaste, Scarlett?- le habla una vos sumamente apagada, proviniendo de donde cayó el árbol. Los tres observan y podían ver al mismo tipo con traje extraño y hacha en mano. Lo que aterraba de él, fue que tenía más de ese líquido rojo en toda su ropa y en su hacha

REYNALDO: ¡Los dos! ¡Atrás! - indica el rubio, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos frente a él, y empezó a hacer fuerza. De pronto, al hacerlos a los lados, su ropa se rompe, quedando su torso desnudo con unos enormes músculos bien definidos. Kick se quedo pasmado ante aquello, Scarlett babeaba atonta, y el extraño lo miro sorprendido.

¿?: ¿Qué diablos…?

KICK: ¿¡… significa esto!?

Sin perder tiempo, el rubio carga contra el misterioso, y lanza un puñetazo. Su enemigo lo esquiva apenas, haciendo que el dúo se estrellara contra un árbol, agrietándolo enormemente.

¿?: Su fuerza es sorprendente.- afirma asombrado.- No está mal.- sonaba arrogante. Decidido, se saca la túnica y se presenta un joven menor con aspecto de asesino.- ¡Ven, Thompson, Reynaldo!

Thompson no responde. En su lugar vuelve a lanzarse contra él. El loco lo recibe con un tajo de su hacha. El rubio lo esquiva y contraataca con otro puño que da en el blanco, pero que fue menos potente, aturdiéndolo. Pero pronto se recupera y vuelve a atacarlo otras veces con su arma, y Reynaldo los esquiva. Enseguida ataca con varios golpes de boxeo, y un rodillazo que lo tira al suelo. Reynaldo intenta dar un pisotón a su cabeza, pero él logra rodar y esquivar su ataque.

KICK: Este... ¿es el debilucho de Reynaldo?- queda pasmado al ver la lucha entre los dos

El sujeto vuelve a lanzarse contra Rey con un derechazo pero Rey lo intercepta y le otorga un golpe bajo en su abdomen, dejándolo sin aire.

¿?: No cabe duda... Es fuerte...- dice arrodillado, casi sin aire

REYNALDO: te equivocas... - entonces salta hacia el casi derribado, y dando un giro en el aire le lanza una patada directo a la nuca, dejándolo tirado en el piso e inmóvil. - ... Soy un genio.

Dando por terminado el combate, ambos acróbatas se acercan a donde su compañero. Scarlett toma e hacha abandonado del lunático, y lo mantiene lejos de su alcance. En cuanto a Kick, este se agacha, y viendo que seguía consiente, lo encara.

KICK: ¿quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

VERDUGO: Llámame Verdugo, la mano derecha de Jack. Estamos aquí para dar la mejor noche de Halloween a aquellos que entren en estas tierras encantadas. Y ustedes... son los primeros de hace mucho tiempo.- respondía con una sonrisa macabra.

SCARLETT: ¿Que le hicieron a Brad? - exige saber, apuntando el filo de su hacha hacia él, sin estar a su alcance. En lugar de responder, Verdugo apunta con sus ojos hacia un saco que llevaba en su pantalón

Kick le quita su pertenencia y al abrir el saco, podía ver la cabeza de su hermano mayor, rebanada de su cuerpo, chorreando gota tras gota de sangre su cuello cortado.

VERDUGO: ¡ja jajajaja! ¡Jajajaja!-Suelta su risa como si al ver la cara de Kick le resultara gracioso. La nueva pareja se acerca y mira el contenido. La pelirroja se tiene que contener para no vomitar, en cuanto a su novio, él lo mira con interés.

KICK: ¡¿Donde encuentro a tu maldito jefe?! - pregunta con ira, con deseos de venganza en su mirada.

JACK: Detrás de ti.- e inesperadamente, el rey de Halloween aparece detrás de Scarlett. La pelirroja intenta evadir al ser pero este la toma del cuello y la sostiene con fuerza.

El sin cabeza ríe a carcajadas, pero se calla abruptamente cuando la pelirroja golpeaba con fuerza el brazo y su codo, causándole un buen dolor y que la liberaran. Enseguida la doble toma el hacha que tenía antes, y trata de tajar al jinete. Pero su corcel fue rápido y se aleja de ella, salvando a su amo.

KICK: ¿Como hiciste eso? - pregunta muy impresionado.

SCARLETT: Soy doble profesional, ¿olvidas? Estudie Karate, Judo, y algo de Kung fu para conseguir el trabajo. - informa, tomando una posición defensiva. Reynaldo vio aquel atentado con bastante enojo, y se posiciona sobre su prisionero, y presiona su nuca con su pie.

REYNALDO: ¡Déjanos en paz, o hare música tronando su cuello! - amenaza, aplicando fuerza en su pie.

JACK: Ya veo. Usas a mi sirviente para tu beneficio.- analiza la situación- Bien jugado pero...- de repente, el hacha se aproxima a su voluntad hacia la mano del jinete.- ¡Decido hacer esto!- Este lanza el hacha directamente hacia el cuello de su aliado, cortándolo sin problema alguno.

REYNALDO: ¡Excelente! ¡Ahora puedo ir contra ti sin problemas! - entonces carga contra él jinete.

JACK: ¡Levántate, mi difunto sirviente!- le grita al aire o eso parecía. En medio del trayecto entre Thompson y El jinete, el cuerpo de Verdugo aparece sin su extremidad, armado con su hacha.

REYNALDO: ¡Buttowski! ¡Scar! ¡Creo que necesito algo de ayuda! - pide por primera vez por ayuda.

KICK: ¡Vamos, Scar!

SCARLETT: ¡Voy detrás de ti! - no tarda para que ambos acróbatas estén por los lados del genio fornido, listos para luchar.

JACK: Ya es casi media noche...- dice, juzgando la posición de la luna.- Terminare con esto...- y ordenando a su caballo a que avance, el jinete estaba dispuesto a atacar al más fuerte del grupo.

_Música de ambiente por CET_: /watch?v=Xjz4Hx7F7ZY&safe_search=on

KICK: ¡a ah nosotros! - alerta a sus amigos. - ¡Reynaldo! ¡Prepárate! - el rubio asiente, mirando fijamente al caballo negro aproximándose. Estando a escasos metros... - ¡YA!

Thompson reduce la distancia cargando hacia él tambien, con dirección a las patas del corcel. Este pareció que iba a aplastarlo con sus cascos, pero el rubio logra tomarlos de las patas, y con mucho esfuerzo rompe el balance del equino, logrando tirarlo junto al jinete pero el enemigo y su fiel mascota desaparecen al hacer contacto con la tierra.

SCARLETT: ¡Alerta, todos! - indica, mirando por todos lados en caso de que volviera de pronto. Luego de segundos tras la orden, el primer ataque aparece bajo tierra para Scarlett. Parecía que iba a ser enterrada pero vio que una segunda mano aparece y quiebra el tobillo izquierdo de la bruja.

SCARLETT: ¡Ahhh! - grita adolorida, tirándose al suelo por la lesión.

REYNALDO: ¡Scarlett, NOOO! - grita aterrado, dándose prisa para intentar ayudarla pero por culpa de la desesperación, el rubio recibe por detrás el ataque de un hachazo, cortesía del sujeto llamado Verdugo.

KICK: ¡oh, no! - exclama muy alarmado, viendo a sus dos compañeros lesionados.

El rey de Halloween no parecía estar muy conforme por lo que veía. Determinado a dar el golpe de gracia, vuela por los aires gracias a su caballo y saca una calabaza del brillo anterior. Esta vez, se enfocaba en Buttowski.

JACK: Clarence...- lo llama con voz de superior.- ¿Tienes miedo?

KICK: no... - dice con voz apagada, para mirarlo con ojos enardecidos. - ¡ESTOY FURIOSO!- Enseguida corre con dirección a aquel que se ha atrevido a dañar a sus seres queridos... y a Reynaldo y Brad.

REYNALDO: Kick... huye... informa a CET sobre esto...- decía a duras penas, soportando el dolor

KICK: Pero ustedes… - replica pero lo cortan.

SCARLETT: ¡VEEEE! - ordenaba con desespero.

Kick, aun con dudas, y odiándose a sí mismo por obedecer, corre lejos de ellos, sin mirar atrás, con dirección al hogar de Max pero en medio de su camino, una llamarada de fuego, estorbaba su paso.

JACK: Me temo que no hay salvación para esta noche espeluznante, pequeña victima- le decía en tierra el ser.

KICK: eso solo será verdad... si tu tambien caes... - dice fríamente, mirándolo directamente.

JACK: Te preguntare por última vez, Buttowski...- le decía con voz siniestra.- ¿Tienes miedo?

KICK: solo... por mis amigos... - admite con crudeza. - por primera vez... siento miedo de lo que le has hecho a todos... y lo que le harás a Gunther... si aun no lo has atrapado... tengo miedo... - reconoce con mucha dificultad, pero aun firme ante él. El jinete se baja de su fiel corcel y camina a paso lento hacia el pequeño héroe.

REYNALDO: ¡Kick! ¡Huye!- le ordenaba a gritos.

JACK: Buttowski...- le hablaba con voz apagada hasta de repente, una campana se escuchaba marcando las doce de la noche.- Son las 12 am y tú y tus dos amigos no solo habéis sobrevivido a la noche de brujas más letal que un ser humano ha de sobrevivir, si no tambien, que hayas admitido tu miedo... tu miedo por las amistades que te rodean... y por eso...- el jinete comienza a brillar al igual que todo el bosque

REYNALDO: je... Finalmente acabo... - dice con humor.

CET: Ha sido la mejor noche de brujas que he celebrado he de admitir, mis victimas- se presentaba el ciborg en el lugar del caballero llamado Jack.- Kick. Muy buen trabajo.

KICK: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿CET?! ¡¿Que significa esto?! - pregunta aturdido.

CET: Te responderé todo lo que quieras saber cuando lleguemos a mi casa.- comenta muy entusiasmado.

REYNALDO: jejeje... Que todo fue un truco, Buttowski. - dice bastante animado, cargando a Scarlett. - una bromita del enfermo de CET.

SCARLETT: ¿cómo sabes? - pregunta sorprendida tambien.

REYNALDO: Empezó con la cabeza de Brad. - comienza a explicar. - sangraba demasiado para ser una cabeza. Además de que el tono de piel desentonaba con el suyo, aun desangrado. Además, las pisadas del caballo no mostraban una regular distribución del peso. Como si él fuera más pesado en algunas partes que otras, o su jinete.

CET: Sip... y Nop...- respondía a lo tonto por lo que dijo el genio.-

CET: Permítanme explicarle desde el principio hasta el final.- y empieza a relatar.-La primera vez que los vi, estaba listo para empezar con la festividad de Halloween pero como ustedes se tomaron muy en serio mi entrada triunfal del Rey de Halloween, me sentí solito.

- FLASHBACK-

CET: ¡Ya estoy listo para acompañarlos y para la fiesta!- la cabeza del androide aparece debajo de la capa de la armadura y vuelve a su lugar.- ¿Quien me acomp...?- su entusiasmo se convirtió en desilusión.- Me dejaron solito... que mala onda.- se deprimía poniendo una cara de perro- ¿Es porque estoy hecho de metal, no meta-racistas? Pero me voy a vengar de ellos.- comentaba con malicia en su voz

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

CET: De allí, comencé a preparar las trampas por todo el bosque con ayuda de un soldado. Tambien incluí a Brad y a Scar para dar emoción a la cosa.- Explica brevemente.- ¿Otra duda más?

SCARLETT: ¡¿Y era necesario cazarnos como un psicópata?! - pregunta furiosa.

KICK: ¿Y qué hay del verdugo?

CET: Ben.- le grita al verdugo quien aparece con el uniforme metalista- Les presento a Ben Carol, especialista en ilusiones y maldiciones.- presenta a "Verdugo"

BEN: Encantado de conocerlos, señores míos.- los recibe educadamente.- Siento mucho por la cacería anterior. Ordenes son ordenes.- explica sencillamente

CET: Con respecto a tu pregunta, Scar, Si. Debí hacerlo- responde con humor

REYNALDO: ¿Y donde están Brad y los otros? - pregunta al líder Metaelite.

CET: En mi casa, comiendo golosinas y bebiendo gaseosas. Cortesía mía.- comenta la ubicación de sus compañeros.- ¡Ah! por cierto, Rey...- toma la supuesta cabeza de Brad.- Es de gomita.- le da un bocado a la cabeza.- y la sangre... es mermelada amarga con colorante rojo.

REYNALDO: La próxima vez no te excedas con la mermelada. - dice en igual tono. - eso le quita credibilidad.

KICK: ¿Y el caballo qué? ¿Tambien es un holograma o algo así?- pregunta al ver al caballo alado negro pero se da cuenta que es uno autentico.

CET: Ten cuidado. Es un Ender-Horse. Entes en forma de caballos muy peligrosos. Agiles, fuertes, y pueden teletransportarte de un lugar a otro, incluyendo volar y comprende la mente humana. Lo llamo Cube...

SCARLETT: ¿Era necesario lesionarme el tobillo? - objeta aun adolorida.

CET: Ben...

BEN: Lo que sientes ahora es solo una ilusión. Nadie siente una herida de verdad. CET estará loco pero no es un irresponsable por una broma

REYNALDO: tengo mis dudas... - Dice con enojo. - mejor vamos con los demás. Ha sido una noche muy larga. CET, ¿no tendrás una camiseta o algo así? La mía... Se descoció.

CET: Usa la armadura. Ya no la necesitare por ahora.- le da el disfraz del caballero Jack

REYNALDO: ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que me confundan contigo y me agarren a palos?

CET: No creo que te ataquen. Después de todo, ya saben que era yo el caballero.- suponía con un tono sospechoso.- Bien, Soldados. Paso redoblado. Tenemos un Halloween pasado que celebrar.- ordena lleno de energía.- Los espero en mi casa.- Les decía montado en su caballo.- Por cierto, los fantasmas que aparecerán a continuación SI son de verdad.

KICK: ¡Yo primero! - grita con mucho miedo, corriendo a toda velocidad.

REYNALDO: Por favor, Buttowski. Los fantasmas...- De repente, cientos de figuras blancas humanas flotaban hacia donde estaban Rey y Scar.- ¡SI EXISTEN!- Grita del miedo mientras seguía los pasos de Kick.

SCARLETT: ¡Espérenme!- Enseguida el rubio regresa, carga en brazos a su novia, y corre de nuevo hacia Kick.

Ya eran horas de madrugada cuando Kali decide volver a su departamento, había tenido una excelente noche aterrando a cualquiera que viera vagando en las desoladas calles de Metaland. Aun con risas saliendo de sus labios, entra al departamento. Sentía que estaba tan feliz que ni Maldad le arruinaría la velada.

KALI: ¡vaya! ¡Qué increíble noche! ¡Ame las caras de terror de los niños! – De pronto escucha un monologo, por parte de maldad en la sala de su departamento – ¿Que fue eso? – Al adentrarse más a la sala de su departamento, ve a su compañero, con un lindo altar con velas encendidas al frente, sentado en el suelo, hablando con algún amigo imaginario. Algo que nunca pensó verlo hacer. Ella entra curiosa y un poco extraña al ver el altar, se acerca lentamente hasta él y luego pregunta – ahnn… ¿Que es ese altar? ¿Y por qué hablas solo? – el de negro no pareció sorprenderé su llegada.

SM: eso no debería importarte. - dice interrumpiendo sus platicas a la nada. - no eres mexicana como para interesarte el día de muertos.

KALI: no. Yo soy de Roma. Pero, tengo curiosidad, sí eso es mexicano. ¿Lo eres? – pregunta curiosa.

SM: aunque no lo creas, soy mexicano. Ya lo he comentado en el programa antes de que llegaras. - comienza a explicar, sin ánimos de discutir. - yo no celebro Halloween. Festejo el día de muertos, que será mañana. Aunque hoy es día de todos los santos.

KALI: ¿en serio? ¡Wow! no sabía eso, ¿Y para qué sirve eso? ¿Para comunicar a los muertos? – Pregunta, acercándose al altar – ¿Y porque las fotos? ¿Quiénes son? – sin esperar respuesta mira la comida que había ahí. – huy! ¡Pan! ¡Que rico!

SM: no comas el pan. No es para ti. – la frena antes de alcanzar su objetivo. – es para los niños que están a tu derecha. - la lycan gira, y no ve a nadie.

KALI: ¿y las fotos? ¿A caso llamas a sus almas? – pregunta de repente, olvidando lo anterior.

SM: la ofrenda de día de muertos funciona como un faro. - continua detallando. - una que les permite irse del cielo o el infierno temporalmente, y venir aquí. Visitar a quienes dejaron atrás, y hacerles saber que no han sido olvidados, y que agradecemos que hayan vivido.

La mujer lobo no dice nada al respecto, pero mantuvo una mirada inexpresiva, casi muerta. De pronto sale corriendo, y se va a la habitación que compartía con Maldad. No tardo mucho para volver con algo detrás de él y con una expresión nerviosa. Eso no paso por alto por él conductor.

KALI: quiero que pongas esto en tú altar. No te burles, sólo que hace mucho que no me acuerdo de ellos. – enseguida le extiende un rollo de papel. Cuando Sombra lo abre, ve un retrato antiguo de una mujer normal vestida con una toga azul, y a sus pies sentados lobeznos. Dos plateados, y la más pequeña blanca. Fue en esta última que percibió algo familiar en su mirada, sin mencionar en el rostro de la mujer.

SM: ¿tu manada? - pregunta viendo el retrato detenidamente.

KALI: ellos no son mi manada… Son Mi familia. – confiesa con duda. Aunque no le sorprendió, si lo asombro.

SM: ¿están muertos, correcto? - el silencio de la lycan fue respuesta suficiente. - ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

KALI: ellos fueron asesinados 2 semanas después de que nos dieran el retrato. – responde a la vez que su mirada se cristalizaba, causado por el dolor que sentía al instante. – y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

SM: eras pequeña y débil. No tienes de que lamentarte. - sentencia fríamente, colocando el retrato por encima de otro, que lucía viejo, maltratado, quemado, y arrancado.

KALI: lo dices por qué no sabes que pasó ese día. – replica con enojo por la acusación. – No seas tan frío... Mataron a mi familia enfrente de mí. – la lycan aunque necesitaba soltar lagrimas, no lo hizo. Solo se sentó cubriendo su mirada, tratando de despejar aquellos recuerdos, aunque parecían querer permanecer ahora.

SM: no seas patética. Deja de estar chillando. - regaña él mientras se dirigía a ella. - Al menos sabes que fue por temor a ellos. En cuanto a mi... - en seguida se calla, y vuelve a su altar. Niños, ¿pueden irse a comer en otra parte? - dice al aire, aparentemente hablando con "fantasmas". Kali deja su penosa pose un poco, toma aire, y se dirige con él. – ¿Y tú sabes que pasó que con la tuya? Te cuento mi historia, sí tú me cuentas la tuya. Sin ser frío por favor. – ofrecía a su compañero de piso. Este guardo silencio tras el trato. Pensando que no diría nada, decidió irse a buscar otra forma de calmarse.

SM: yo... los perdí a todos... – dice de pronto, parando a Rimmon. – A cada uno de ellos... los fusilaron frente de mi... - empezaba a decir entre balbuceos... - simplemente... llegaron, nos tomaron a todos... y tomaron algo que mi padre trajo... ellos pudieron haberlo conseguido después... pero, prefirieron hacerlo entonces, y matarnos... pude escapar, pero nunca supe, ¿por que tuvieron que matarlos? ¿Por qué? - la lycan lograba oír dolor y desesperación en su voz

KALI: ¿y qué pasó? – pregunto interesada.

SM: todos murieron... toda mi familia murió ese día... - se repitió, como si una vieja herida se hubiera abierto. - sobreviví... me hice fuerte... me hice poderoso... y aun no supe porque todo paso como paso... - enseguida se gira al altar, y se recarga en el. - una vez que adquirí el poder, cada año hacia esta ofrenda, esperando que ellos vinieran, y así poder hablar con ellos. Pero...

KALI: ellos no vienen. – termina por él. Maldad solo resopla desganado. – discúlpame... No sabía eso.

SM: no tienes que disculparte. - dice, sonando más calmado. - te avisare si algún espíritu lycan llega. Con suerte, ellos sentirán que hay un altar para ellos aquí.

KALI: Oye. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Creo que es algo que tenemos en común. En verdad lo agradezco. – le dice con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, posando su mano sobre el hombro del tipo en armadura. No pareció importarle, pero tampoco molestarle.

SM: no agradezcas nada, lycan. - dice muy calmado. - Nadie merece no tener oportunidad de hablar con alguien que ya no está aquí. – Kali se acerca a él mirando su junto con el retrato de la familia Rimmon.

KALI: ella es mi madre, es humana - señalando una señora de toga azul - mi hermano mayor, Miguel. - señala un lycan de pelo de plata. - y mi segundo hermano mayor, Abraham. – Apunta a otro lycan blanco de ojos verdes - y yo, pero de pequeña - un cachorro de pelaje blanco y ojos azules

SM: ¿qué te hizo tornarte de pelaje negro? - pregunta curioso por aquel drástico cambio de colores en el pelaje.

KALI: el odio. El coraje. La irá y venganza para matar. Fue suficiente para que el pelaje se tornara negro. Las emociones nos afectan mucho ¿Otra pregunta? – responde sin mucha molestia.

SM: ¿no eran también inmortales? ¿Eras la única? – continua indagando.

KALI: Primero, no puedo morir por el tiempo, pero si por la lucha. Y no era la única, mis hermanos lo eran, mi madre era la única mortal. Pero los mataron a todos, porque salieron a pelear a pesar de que ella nos dijo qué no saliéramos. Que ella sola enfrentaría a los soldados, nos escondió a los tres, y sólo que quedé yo ¿Quieres oír la historia completa? – ofrece al instante.

SM: no. no me parece el momento oportuno... o que estés lista para decirlo sin caerte en pedazos. - rechaza "gentilmente"

KALI: lo tomaré como cumplido y te mostraré mi confianza hacia a ti y sí verás:

FLASH BACK

"En la antigua Roma, vivía en un pueblo pequeño. Y unos niños me molestaban, y mucho, por el simple hecho de tener cola, un día llegué a mi límite y los maté en una plaza pública me transforme y los mate a todos. Unos días llegaron muchos soldados, nos habían encontrado. Miguel los vio y le aviso a mamá, ella fue a escondernos.

Llegaron y quemaron a la casa mi mamá los enfrentó. Las estocadas con la espada eran por todos lados la mortal fue en el corazón y le cortaron la cabeza. Miguel fue a pelear y luego fue Abraham, los dos fueron, pero les cortaron las patas. Luego fue el pecho les metieron un pedazo de plata para ahogarlos, y luego el corazón pero antes me miraron me decían " cuídate" y la sangre brotó. Sus gritos eran horribles y murieron"

FIN FLASH BACK

SM: típico de la época. - opino al termino de su relato. – Ese exceso de violencia... típico de humanos.

KALI: Unos días crecí. Me hice más fuerte, y los maté a todos. – al decirlo, no sonó muy orgullosa por eso.

SM: pero ya nada importaba. - termina por ella su relato.

KALI: sí. Y gracias por no burlarte, Por eso confío en ti. Por ser alguien que no se ríe cuando no debe. – confiesa con un tono más aliviado que antes.

SM: ¿qué? – pregunta sorprendido. Kali supo que se refería a que ella confiara en él.

KALI: lo que oíste.

SM: ¿por qué confías en mí? No te he dado razones para eso. Es más, esta mañana intente bañarte en chocolate para hacerte una estatua viviente. – memoriza, aun interesado en el asunto de la confianza.

KALI: jejeje… ¡ay, Sombra! Sé que no eres del todo malo. Yo sólo te hago travesuras sin malicia… mucha. – afirma alegre.

SM: claro... - responde a un muy extrañado por todo lo que sucedió. Ellos se abrieron entre ellos, y la lycan le acababa de admitir que le tenía confianza. Pudo haber seguido pensando en eso, hasta que oyó algo que lo enfurece. - ¡CLARO QUE NO LO ES! ¡TENGO MEJORES GUSTOS! ¡LARGUENSE! - pareció gritarle a alguien afuera de la sala. Kali extrañada de no ver a nadie que gritará con el no se asustó por nada. A parte, su pecho pareció brillar un poco, pero no pareció importarle. – Estúpidos niños... suerte para ellos que no los puedas degollar.

KALI: relájate. Nadie es santo. Además, espantar niños cansa. – dice con pereza, luego se estira más relajada. – oye, gracias por compartir tú historia conmigo. Me alegra que hayas abierto ante mi así, como yo lo hace contigo y descuida no diré nada.

SM: Mas te vale, o te rapare... - dice bastante severo, antes de darle la espalda. Estuvo en silencio unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar. - Cachorrita, ¿qué opinas si dijera que planeo una cena de día de muertos?

KALI: que no es una mala idea, bebé. – apoya, antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones. – Y no pierdas la esperanza, tú familia va a llegar.

SM: ¿bebe? - pregunta extrañado, únicamente por el mote, y no por el apoyo.

KALI: es de cariño, como tú me dices cachorrita. – responde, antes de levantarse. – sí necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en ir a mi cuarto. – enseguida se va con dirección a su cuarto, esta vez para planear quedarse ahí por el resto de la noche.

SM: dormimos en la misma habitación, ¿olvidas? - le recuerda a la lycan. - y por cierto, si necesitare tu ayuda. 

KALI: en lo que quieras aquí estoy. – vuelve a él rápido, bastante animada.

SM: hay que invitar a los demás a la cena. Pero... ¿qué tal si asustamos un poco a CET? – sugiere con tono lúgubre.

KALI: ¿y cómo? ¿La llorona? ¿El jinete sin cabeza? ¿Llenamos su habitación de sapos? ¿Que se te ocurre maldad? – pregunta muy interesada.

SM: tiene que ver con la tercera, cachorrita. - dice perversamente. Se dirige a un closet, y lo abre, revelando algo que sorprende a la lycan. Y pronto ella también sonríe de esa forma.

KALI: estás loco... Pero me agrada tu idea. - dice mientras tomaba a uno de los dos.

SM: CET mojara los pantalones esta noche...

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Fiesta y reunión

**Especial de Halloween N° 4: Fiesta y reunión.**

**(Retomando el episodio anterior)**

Los tres triunfantes del evento del líder Metaelite llegaron pronto a su casa gracias a su residencia. Y lo veían con vida, con todas sus luces encendidas y música surgiendo de ahí

KICK: Parece que hay fiesta. - se dice, más relajado que hace poco.

CET: Después de ustedes, chicos- les invita a entrar a su casa.

KICK: ¡¿Que esperamos?! ¡Vamos! - exclama emocionado, siendo el primero en ir al hogar.

SCARLET: ¡Vamos, Reynaldo! - pide alegre, tirando del brazo de su pareja para ir juntos. El resto se llevaría una enorme sorpresa.

TODOS: ¡Kick!- se alegran de ver al pequeño Gallahan

DJ: Menos mal que estás vivo, amigo. Jajaja.

MAX: Lo siento Kick pero olvide el detalle de que a mi padre suele hacer sus bromas de Halloween.- comentaba con pena el semidesnudo de cintura para arriba.

NICOLE: Hace un año, nos hizo a nosotros… ¿Cómo no lo hemos notado?

KICK: eh... ¿por qué estas así, Max? - pregunta extrañado.

MAX: El disfraz de Ash picaba mucho.- recuerda quejoso- pero sus pantalones son agradables

DJ: yo también estoy casi desnudo Jeje.- informa su estado actual.

KICK: DJ.- recuerda al desaparecido castaño.- ¿cómo fue que te desapareciste, DJ? - pregunta, aun dudoso de eso.

DJ: Ps...- recuerda lo sucedido- caminaba en medio del puente y cuando la luz se apago, sentí que había entrado en un tubo invisible. Cuando vi una luz, estaba en casa de CET totalmente mojado. Así que, me saque el disfraz de Zel... digo, de Ben Drowned y lo colgué en el sauce. Cuando fui a por él, no estaba allí y... bueno, he me aquí con mis calzones-explica sin vergüenza al final

GUNTHER: ¿Pero como explicas como se mojo tu disfraz?- le pregunta el clérigo.

DJ: CET coloco un balde con agua en la puerta con un letrero de "Loser" por haber sido el primero en caer.

BRAD: ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso nunca pasa de moda! ¡Eso Brad!

KICK: Bradley!- a principio, se alegra de ver a su único pariente vivo pero después, recordó que es su hermano mayor.- Eres tu...

BRAD: ¡Oye! ¿Te alegras de ver a ese inútil pero no a tu hermano?- El acróbata solamente se reía como respuesta ante el leñador.

ISAAC: Oigan…- llama a los dos hermanos Buttowski- Son hermanos. Deben quererse como tal…- le hablaba con poca voz

KICK: ¿Qué le sucedió a tu voz?

ISAAC: Me asuste tan fuerte que me quede sin voz cuando le grite a mi padre.- le explica hasta que Max lo calla.

MAX: Descansa tu voz, hermanito. Ten. Bebe esta medicina.- le otorga un jarabe al pequeñín quien lo bebe y guarda silencio.

KICK: ¿Entonces, como supieron que CET era el jinete?- le preguntaba a Gunther intrigado

GUNTHER: Cuando Isaac grito, CET se bajo de su caballo y se dirigía hacia él a toda prisa pero yo vine y me interpuse amenazándolo con lo que tenía a mano…

-FLASHBACK-

GUNTHER: En el nombre de la palabra del Señor….- le ordenaba, levantando una biblia que tenía en el disfraz- Vuelve al mundo que viniste, demonio.- de repente, el pequeño clérigo saca agua bendita de una botella pequeña y la arroja hacia el disfrazado CET quien solo recibe el ataque de Gunther.

JACK: Ehm… ¿esta es la parte que debería retorcerme de dolor y suplicar misericordia a su Dios?- le preguntaba burlón al pequeño clérigo.

GUNTHER: Ehm… si…- respondía con miedo.

JACK: Ah, ya. Espera… ¡Ahhh!- de repente, grita como si estuviera ardiendo entre las llamas hasta que, el sujeto eructa con fuerza.- ah… ¡Ja jajajaja!

JACKIE: Gunther. ¡Sal de allí!- le gritaba al nórdico pero este no se movía por el miedo que sentía.

JACK: Ahora, sentirás dolor de verdad.- lo amenazaba con voz de loco, hasta que fue derribado por sus recientes victimas desde su caballo por un empujón.- ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes dos…?

MAX: Papá…- lo llamaba indiferente.- ¿Podrías parar con este juego por favor?

JACKIE/KENDALL/GUNTHER: ¡¿QUEEEE!?

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

KICK: ¿Entonces, Gunther se enfrento ante CET?- se sorprende por lo que había sucedido.

NICOLE: Sip. Actuó con valor a pesar de su miedo.- comentaba satisfecha.

MAX: Por eso, este pequeño clérigo tiene mi respeto no solo por ser valiente, si no por defender a mi hermano.- lo felicitaba, haciendo una llave a su cuello.

GUNTHER: Gracias pero no me hagas daño…- le pedía a duras penas.

DJ: ¿Que dices, Jackie?- Le preguntaba con tono pícaro a la vampiresa- ¿Qué opinas de la valentía de Gunther?- La chica solo veía al estrangulado Gunther primero con confusión hasta que su mirada se hizo una cálida.

JACKIE: Je… que es valiente.- responde indiferente.

KENDALL: ¡Por favor, DJ! ¡Búscate algo con que cubrirte! - ordena sumamente avergonzada, sin mirarlo.

DJ: ¡jamás me sentí tan libre! Awww- aúlla como si fuera un lobo

JENNA: ¡Ponte pantalones ahora! - ordena autoritaria la peli naranja quien sorprende a Kick sin daño alguno

DJ: Si, señora.-responde de igual manera con pantalones encima

GUNTHER: Dirá que no es su novia, pero la obedece como tal. - comenta sorprendido por tal sumisa actitud de su amigo

KICK: Jenna. Estas viva. Pero... se supone que...

JENNA: ¿no debería tener cara?- le pregunta sarcástica.- aquí la tengo como puedes ver

REYNALDO: Si CET hizo una réplica decapitada de tu hermano, ¿no crees que tambien pudo hacer algo así por ella? - le dice retóricamente.

CET: Solo la dormí usando mi meca tentáculo que estaba bajo el agua y le pegue una estampa de un cráneo- explica como sucedió.- Cuando llego Reynaldo al lugar, lleve a Jenna a mi casa y Rey hizo todo el trabajo de teatro.

KICK: creo que no me fije bien en el aspecto plano que tenia, jejeje... - admite bastante avergonzado. - Ya no importa. Ahora podemos disfrutar de una gran fiesta. Y lo mejor de todo... ¡Maldad ni Kali están aquí!

CET: ¡Pero yo sí!- sonaba amenazante y loco a la vez- ahora a celebrar. Por Kick. El más valiente y el primer joven que logra sobrevivir mi noche de Halloween

TODOS: Kick! Kick! Kick!- ovacionaban al campeón

REYNALDO: aunque no lo hubiera logrado sin nosotros... - murmura malhumorado. Pero se calla con un codazo de Scarlett.

Desde entonces, el rumbo de la fiesta ha sido excelente hasta su final hasta que...

¿?: Dulce o truco. - se escucha la voz de dos personas: un hombre y una mujer. CET reconoce las voces al instante

CET: Maldad y Kali.- sonaba burlón el ciborg.- es mi oportunidad.-aprovechaba la situación tomando un recipiente de golosinas.- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Que tenemos aquí?- sobreactuaba demasiado con los ojos cerrados- tenemos...- una vez que los abre, cae en el pánico- ¡Ahhh!

Todo el mundo se asombro al oír el grito de terror y cobardía de CET. Un verdadero llanto de bebe llorón. Así que corrieron a la entrada, y miraron extrañados que afuera estaban Kali y Maldad... disfrazados de sapos.

SM: ¿qué onda? - dice en tono indiferente.

MAX: ¡Hablando del diablo!- sonaba sorprendido por haber aparecido.

GUNTHER: ¿Maldad? ¿Kali?- no podía creer que eran ellos por los disfraces que llevaban

KICK: ¿Qué clase de disfraces están usando?- pregunta a los colegas de CET soportando las ganas de reír

CET: ¡Yo te diré que son! Son trajes de los seres más repulsivos, grotescos y horribles animales de la naturaleza. Un error de Dios. El reptil más mortífero con solo ver esa cara y esos ojos.

KENDALL: técnicamente, los sapos son anfibios. - Corrige la rubia.

CET: Como sea. Solo tomen lo que quieran y váyanse...-les tira el recipiente a los disfrazados de anfibios

SM: solo venimos a invitarlos a mi cena. Mañana en la noche. No quiero sus dulces. - dice el sapo más grande, agachándose por una barra de chocolate.

KICK: ¿Cena?

MAX: ¿De qué?- le pregunta interesado al ser de negro.

SM: día de muertos. Chocolate, pan de muertos, que no está hecho de cadáveres, piñatas. No es tan escalofriante como el Halloween, pero pasan el rato. - explica brevemente.

CET: ¿¡Entonces, si era para eso, para que los disfraces de sapos?!- le pregunta sobresaltado

KALI: para asustarte. - Dice burlona. - Maldad me dijo que les tenías miedo.

CET: ¡MALDAD!- lo miraba acusante al oscuro.

SM: Oye, los compre en una barata de Naruto. Tenía que usarlas en algo. - responde burlón.

CET: ¡A ustedes los dejare barato! - amenaza con una escoba- vuelvan aquí, ratas del drenaje

KALI: ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Tiene una escoba! - grita con terror la lycan.

SM: ¡Larguémonos de aquí! - Y ambos desaparecen en un resplandor azul.

CET: ¡Desearan no haber hecho eso ustedes dos!- les grita mientras desaparecía con un brillo verde tras ellos, seguido de unas risas por todos los invitados presentes.

DJ: ¡No es justo! Dijo mi frase.- se queja desilusionado el ex Ben Drowned

KICK: ¿les parece si seguimos con la fiesta?

GUNTHER: te apoyo, amigo. - pronto el resto se une a él, y vuelven a la vida que antes tenía aquella celebración. Pasado un tiempo, luego de disfrutar un poco de las botanas y la música, tenían que decidir como más disfrutarían del festejo.

KICK: ¡Muy bien, amigos! ¿Alguna sugerencia para hacer esta fiesta mejor? - pregunta a sus amigos

Hasta que aparece DJ con un barril y una manguera conectada en ella.

DJ: ¡Pozo profundo de jugo de manzana!- grita con entusiasmo, presentado la idea a sus compañeros de batalla quienes aprueban inmediatamente

KICK: ¿qué hay que hacer? - pregunta interesado.

DJ: ¡Beber es lo único que tienes que hacer!- e inmediatamente, sumerge su cabeza hacia el barril, absorbiendo su jugo mientras que sus amigos y compañeros gritaban "fondo, fondo, fondo". Una vez que sale de allí a tomar aire.- ¡Ahhh! ¡Esta fría!- grita lleno de adrenalina seguido de un festejo de su publico

GUNTHER: ¡Sigo yo! ¡Sigo yo! - se ofrece emocionad por la competencia, sumergiendo su rostro igual.

PUBLICO: ¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!- lo alentaban

Tras un buen tiempo, el vikingo saca la cabeza toda empapada, respirando con desespero, pero muy emocionado.

GUNTHER: ¡UHHH! - Exclama con ánimo.

PUBLICO: ¡EHHH!- Explotan de emoción por lo que sucedió hasta que el siguiente fue Max quien se saca la camiseta, levanta el barril sin problema alguno y comienza a beber del borde como si fuera un vaso gigante.

Una vez que su estomago se lleno de jugo, el pelinegro se moja la cabeza con el mismo, índice de su victoria.

MAX: ¡Así lo hace un Metaelite!- Avisa a todo su público con seriedad aunque les mostraba una sonrisa de confianza y mirada determinada. Señal de festejo para los demás

REYNALDO: Eso fue exagerar. ¿No crees, Scar? - espera a oír un comentario de su pareja, lo que no sucede. - ¿Scarlett? - entonces mira con sorpresa, y luego con ira, como la pelirroja miraba embobada y babeante al pelinegro.

MAX: Oye, Rey. ¡Celebra con nosotros!- le hablaba con confianza, otorgándole el barril hasta que de repente, percibe la mirada de Scarlett.- Ehm... ¿Scarlett? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta un poco presionado.

De repente sale volando por un potente puñetazo lanzado por el genio, chocando contra la ventana, estrellándola. El publico queda pasmado por la reciente batalla.

MAX: Au...- solo dice eso al salir de la ventana con un moretón en la frente.- ¿¡A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!?- Estalla en cólera por lo sucedido

KICK: Reynaldo, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunta en defensa a su compañero metalista.

NICOLE: Lo mismo iba a decirle.- comenta molesta.

REYNALDO: ¡Mírala, Harrison! - apunta a su pareja, quien seguía perdida. - ¡y él es el responsable! - apunta al pelinegro.

MAX: ¿Eh?- no entendía nada  
>KICK: Es cierto. Scarlett le encanta los chicos musculosos.- recuerda con lógica, entendiendo la situación hasta que la castaña observaba de manera asesina a su pareja quien solo temblaba de miedo<p>

NICOLE: ¿¡Así que no solo a Kendall, sino también a Scarlett?!- le preguntaba retóricamente con sed de destrucción.

MAX. Eh... pero... yo... no es mi culpa que tenga este físico por culpa del entrenamiento y de las misiones...- se excusaba nervioso cosa que la castaña no le cree ni una palabra.- Kick.

KICK: ¡A mí no me metas! - lo abandona a su suerte.

MAX: Nih... linda... cielo...- intenta calmarla pero la chica solo avanzaba como si fuera un Terminator con los ojos rojos de ira.- ¿¡Porque me tienen que pasar estas cosas!?- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de recibir el castigo de Nicole cosa que nadie podía ver por lo violento que fue.

GUNTHER: Auch... incluso yo lo sentí- decía comprensivo

KICK: Y yo.

REYNALDO: ¿alguien más quiere mostrar musculo frente a mi novia? - pregunta con ira al resto. Todos niegan temerosos.

NICOLE: ¿alguien más quiere cortejar a mi chico?- pregunta a las chicas presente quienes se alejaban aterrada, incluso Kendall

DJ: Si hay algo más peligrosos que las armas, son los celos y es lo peor que hay en este mundo.- reconoce el castaño.

KICK: Amen. - apoya con lo que acababa de ver.

Y pese a que el sargento sufrió un terrible castigo por parte de la castaña, la fiesta continúa por el resto de la noche. Así, con risas y diversión, los chicos disfrutaron la velada, lo que daba fin a quizás el día más aterrador que han tenido... al menos, hasta la próxima semana.

Al día siguiente, 2 de noviembre, la noche ya estaba por llegar, y la lycan y el de la armadura estaban preparando el comedor para recibir al resto de sus conocidos a la cena que Maldad tenía planeada.

SM: ¿trajiste la piñata, Kali? – pregunta con cajas en brazos.

KALI: sí. Llena de dulces, como pediste. Los mejores están en nuestra habitación. – informa alegre.

SM: excelente, cachorrita. - felicita a su compañera. - bueno, no falta mucho para que el resto ven... - de pronto se calla, con mirada perdida a un punto vacio.

El pecho de Kali brilla otra vez, pero un poco más fuerte. De pronto de ahí que sale un rayo de luz al punto ciego de maldad.

KALI: ah… ¿maldad? ¿Qué me está pasando? – pregunta preocupada, esperando que el supiera algo.

SM: llegaron... - responde, acercándose a ella, y poniendo sus manos a los lados del rostro de la lycan. Kali, se sonroja mucho al verlo muy cerca de ella, y quedo completamente paralizada por eso.

¿?: ¡Oye tú aleja tú manos de mi hermana! – se oye decir una repentina voz.

SM: listo. Ya puedes oírlos, verlos, y sentirlos. - die, alejándose sin problemas de ella. Ella tras alejarse de él, vio algo que sólo la dejó con la boca abierta: un lycan de plata.

KALI: ¿miguel? ¿Eres tú? - se acerca lentamente al chico lobo. Este, la mira sorprendida.

SM: si no te daba la bendición de alma, no podrías hablar con ellos. - explica a la hembra.

MIGUEL: ¡Espera! ¿Me puedes ver? - pregunta sorprendido el plateado. Kali sólo decía que sí con la cabeza

KALI: sí hace más de dos mil años que no te veo ¿y los demás?

¿?: Detrás de ti, linda. - oye decir una voz dulce y amorosa tras ella. Una voz que hace llorar a Kali. Frente a ella, se veía a la mujer y el lycan blanco que también estaban en el dibujo de la ofrenda junto a ella de cría… su familia.

KALI: ¡mamá! ¡Y mi peque, Abraham! ¡Cuánto los extrañe! : decía muy feliz, lanzándose a ambos. Ellos la reciben con un fuerte abrazo, y el llamado Miguel también se les une.

ABRAHAM: ¡Y nosotros a ti, hermanita! ¡Estás muy grande! - dice en llanto alegre el pequeño.

¿?: No sabes cómo me alegra que sigas bien, hija. - dice con bastante dicha, pero las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. - ¡estás muy grande, y muy hermosa!

KALI: ¡hola mami! Y ya soy un poco grande. Un lycan negro, para ser exactos - decía llorando, pero muy feliz. - no tienen una idea de cómo lo eh extrañado. Y sí me permiten presentarle a alguien… - Se va con maldad, y lo lleva a donde estaba a tirones. – el es mi mejor amigo maldad-Por él los puedo ver.

SM: ¿amigo? - pregunta extrañado.

KALI: ¡Claro que sí eres mi amigo! A pesar de las travesuras que me haces, Jeje. – afirma amistosamente.

ABRAHAM: ¿No es tu novio? - pregunta curioso.

KALI: ¡ya quisiera! – dice sarcástica. Sólo somos amigos.

¿?: Me alegra que tengas amigos, aun con el tiempo, Kali. Pero dime, ¿cómo te ha ido estos años?

KALI: bien no me quejo. Vivo con trabajo, soy el más poderoso lycan, y él que está a mi lado maldad es mi mejor amigo y el único que ah estado a mi lado. Se podría decir que tengo una vida tranquila. – responde sumamente alegra, como si fuera una niña contándole de su día en la escuela. Algo dentro de Maldad se sintió cálido ante aquella imagen… pero también otra parte se entristeció.

SM: ha sido un gusto, señora. Pero debo volver a los preparativos para la cena que realizare. Pase el tiempo con su hija. La noche no es eterna. - ofrece, para retirarse con una reverencia.

Enseguida la familia Rimmon tiene una amena plática. Pronto, las risas y bromas empezaron a fluir. Nuevamente se veía como una familia normal, como si nada de la historia de Kali hubiera pasado. Y ella sonreía de una forma que nunca antes había hecho. No perversa o sarcástica, sino inocente y llena de vida.

Eso fue observado por Maldad, quien bajo su casco sonreía tristemente por la escena que contemplaba. Enseguida se acerca a su altar, tomando la foto de la familia que el añoraba. La mira fijamente, y ríe.

SM: jejeje... Kali espero 2000 años para hablar con su familia. Creo que puedo esperar el año próximo. - con esa idea animándolo, vuelve a poner la foto en su lugar, y decidido vuelve a sus labores.

Aunque extrañaba a aquellos que estaban en el pasado de su vida, aun seguía teniendo vida en el presente, y lo disfrutaría tanto como pudiera. Sin embargo, el continuaría esperando a su familia, sin importar cuánto tuviera que hacerlo. Lo acababa de ver con Kali. Sin importar cuánto tiempo tome, valdría la pena.


	7. La carrera en calzones: enemigo oculto

_Buenos días, tardes, o noches, estimados lectores. Aquí __**Sombra de Maldad**__, dándoles un cordial saludo por parte de __**Soldado Metaelite CET**__ y mía en esta nueva entrega de "Crónicas de Metaland". _

_Antes que nada, queremos aclarar que este capítulo tiene evento entre los capítulos 2 y 3. Aquí se narraran los sucesos que pasaron cuando Kick y Gunther participan en la competencia que DJ y los otros MetaelItes les contaron. Esperamos que sea de su agrado. Sin más que decir, les presentamos la siguiente adición, y esperamos con ansias sus Reviews._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3: La carrera en calzones<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>REITERAMOS: ESTO OCURRE JUSTO DONDE NOS QUEDAMOS EN EL CAPITULO 2 DE ESTE MISMO FIC<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mientras que Kick y compañía realizaban la labor de repartirse las habitaciones, dos de los coanfitriones, Sombra de Maldad y Kali Rimmon, estaban caminando de modo muy silencioso y pesante hacia una misma casa. Puesto que el líder supremo del lugar, CET, en vez de darles residencias propias les hizo compartir una misma, aun pese a las quejas de estos. Resignados, tanto loba como blindado, subieron por las escaleras, y pronto llegan a una enorme habitación con muchos lujos y bello decorado. Y en el centro una enorme cama matrimonial con sabanas rojas, y almohadas blancas con detalles de espadas en el bordado<p>

KALI: ¡Maldito CET! ¡Solo nos dejó una cama! – se queja por el problema expuesto. Pero a diferencia de ella, Maldad no estaba para cazar al ciborg.

SM: Bueno… tu en el rincón y yo la cama. – indica, lanzando sus cosas en el lecho.

KALI: ¡Ni lo creas, negrito! ¡La cama es mía! – replica al instante.

SM: claro que no. Yo en la cama, y tú en la casa de perro estilo Snoopy. - replica, señalando una casita con la arquitectura mencionada.

KALI: ¡Que! ¡Estás loco! Ni creas que hare eso

SM: ¿por qué no? ¿No se supone que tienes sangre canina? – contraataca, empezando a impacientarse.

KALI: ¡DE LYCAN!

SM: igual, pareces perro. Así que yo me quedare con la cama. - al decirlo, comienza a jalar la sabana

KALI: Tendremos que decidirlo. – sentencia también agarrando otro extremo de la sabana.

SM: ¿se te ocurre algo? – pregunta interesado.

KALI: Bueno, normalmente otra pelea. Pero como no quiero destruir mi cama, será de almohadas. – replica tomando una de las almohadas. – el perdedor dormirá en el suelo si caes de la cama.

SM: tendremos media hora para reunir lo que necesitemos, y preparar nuestros terrenos. ¿Entendido? - pregunta, también tomando una almohada y accediendo a los términos. - esto incluso tomara días.

KALI: Ok prepara todo. – y sin darse a esperar, cada uno fue a distintos puntos de la habitación en busca de lo que necesitarían para su bizarra batalla.

…..

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día en la enorme y desconocida ciudad de Metaland. Como era de esperarse, la gente se encontraba de actividades desde antes de que el sol empezara a iluminar la base. Pero, en esta ocasión, la gente se hallaba más activa que antes. Pues justo esa fecha, los jóvenes de aquella ciudad se preparaban para la tan ansiada carrera en calzones de la ciudad.<p>

Kick y compañía comenzaban a prepararse para el evento en su nueva casa, la cual compartía junto a Gunther y Kendall. Tras varios minutos, El pequeño acróbata sale de su habitación con su ropa interior de color rojo con su fiel skateboard Azul.

KICK: Ya es hora.- decía con su mirada determinada. No tarda en llegar su fiel amigo vikingo.

GUNTHER: ¡Estoy listo, Kick! - dice animado, portando únicamente unos calzoncillos blancos.

KICK: ¿y DJ? - pregunta curioso por el castaño.

GUNTHER: Dijo que tuvo que buscar algo.- le menciona a su amigo.

KICK: ¿Crees que tarde?- pregunta dudoso, hasta que de repente, el timbre suena, alarmando a los jóvenes.

GUNTHER: Yo creo que no.- dice inocente.

KICK: Espero que no. ¡Porque no tenemos ni idea de donde sea la salida! - dice molesto por el posible inconveniente.

GUNTHER: Podríamos preguntar a Max. El podría saber.- sugería sonriente- Oh. Cierto.- este sale de la conversación y se dirigía hacia la puerta principal a ver quien los visitabas.- ¿Hola?

Al abrir la puerta, ve a todos los soldados que se presentaron en el hangar, dirigidos por DJ... en sus respectivos interiores.

SOLDADOS METALISTAS: ¡HOLA!- Saludan entusiasmados.

KICK: todos participaran, ¿no? - dice emocionado al ver la cantidad de contrincantes que tendrá.

DJ: Claro. Es nuestra fiesta.- dice con energía.- Por cierto, ¿Nicole ya esta lista?- pregunta el casi desnudo castaño.

GUNTHER: La hemos visto hace un buen tiempo.- recuerda el nórdico. De repente, se escucha los pasos de alguien, bajando la escalera.

Al ver, vieron que era Nih con su ropa interior de color negra, llamando la atención a todos los presentes masculinos.

NICOLE: Es la primera vez que participo en este evento...- dice seria, con sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Espero que Max no se enfade.

KICK: Apuesto que se lamentara por no participar... ¿por qué dije eso? - se dice sorprendido por lo que soltó.

¿?: Creo que al estar cerca de estos soldados, te afecta la cabeza, Clarence Buttowski- dice una voz reconocida para el acróbata.

KICK: ¿eh? - dice sorprendido por el recién llegado. - ¿de qué hablas?

NICOLE: Olvídalo, Kick. ¿Estás segura, Kendall?- pregunta a su amiga antes de partir.

KENDALL: ¡Bastante segura! - dice con firmeza. - ¡¿y en serio tienen que ir hasta ahí en ropa interior?! - dice, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie... de hecho, la tapaba con su mano.

DJ: Al menos, tenemos la decencia de usarla ¿o, no?

KENDALL: querrás decir "descaro". - dice aun cubriendo sus ojos. - ¡y si se van a ir, YA LARGUENSE!

Z: Que aburrida... ¿y así piensas conquistar el corazón de Kick, aburrida?- dice pesado

KICK: ¿Qué dijo? - dice extrañado

KENDALL: ¡que ya se van! - dice, ahora dándoles la espalda.

GUNTHER: ¿eso dijiste? – pregunta a Z.

MAX: Ya basta.- se presenta el pelinegro en la escena.- y concuerdo con Kendall: Retírense.- ordena autoritario a sus tropas y amigos.- Me quedare aquí.

KICK: ¿Tu también estas seguro de no ir, Max?- le pregunta al chico.

MAX: Solo váyanse...- dice con aire frio.

KICK: como quieras. - no queriendo perder más tiempo, los chicos en interiores salen de la barraca, y cierran la puerta tras ellos.

KENDALL: ¿ya se fueron? - pregunta, aun tapándose los ojos.

MAX: Si.- responde más calmado- iré a preparar algo para cenar. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo, Kendall?- pregunta a la rubia.

KENDALL: no estaría mal. - agradece tras volver a exponer su vista

Decididos, ambos se marchan a la cocina a preparar algo para comer a solas, mientras que los demás se marchan a la salida de la maratón.

….

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en pleno centro de la ciudad Metaland, varios jóvenes con sus interiores a los aires estaban preparándose para el gran evento "deportivo". Gran parte de los participantes estaban calentando sus músculos, mientras que otros se desvestían frente a todos sin vergüenza alguna y otros comiendo o bebiendo gaseosas<p>

Las ansias de esperar estaban en el aire, hasta que de repente, los jóvenes masculinos de Mellowbrook hacen presencia, escoltados por el grupo de soldados de Max en su primera participación de unos de los más grandes eventos de aquella ciudad.

KICK: Wow... sí que hay mucha gente.- admira asombrado por los participantes presentes.

DJ: Sip. Metaland no tiene muchas fiestas de este tipo. Así que, nadie se lo pierde.- responde orgulloso.

GUNTHER: Lo que quiero saber es porque hay cámaras de filmación y un estadio.- indica los elementos mencionados.

Z: No hay fiesta sin la bendición de "El fundador"- presenta a su líder con pose militar.

ALICE: Y siempre quiere transmitir sus palabras a los habitantes de Metaland.- dice pesada

KICK: las cuales son... - aun seguía sin comprender mucho el asunto.

Hasta que de repente, las bocinas que rodeaban el estadio hace un zumbido potente que calla a todos los presentes.

GUNTHER: ¡Mis oídos!- se queja, tapándose sus orejas. De repente, la misma soldado rubia que apareció amenazante al principio, hace presencia en medio del estadio, sosteniendo el micro.

ERI: ¡Atención!- llama a todos los participantes de manera militar, quienes responden al instante formándose en varias filas, incluyendo a Kick y Gunther. – Bienvenidos al evento que se hace cada año en nuestra ciudad. La carrera anual de calzones de Metaland.- presenta el evento con tal energía que llega a todos los jóvenes

...

Mientras tanto, en la casa temporal de Kick y amigos...

KENDALL: Guau... en verdad, estoy llena.- dice placentera, frotando su estomago.

MAX: Je. Gracias. Las pastas son lo mío.- agradece con orgullo- Por cierto, ¿Qué hora son...?- este mira el reloj de la cocina y ve que son 15 minutos para las 9- Está por comenzar.- dice serio- Bien. Mejor levanto los platos y los lavo. Kendall, enciende el televisor, por favor- ordena la rubia

KENDALL: ¿quieres ver ese símbolo de locura?

MAX: No. Solo quiero ver lo que dirá mi padre antes del evento.- responde con lógica

KENDALL: De acuerdo. - y sin más objeciones, enciende el televisor, y sintoniza al canal del evento

...

De nuevo, en plena ceremonia de apertura, El Fundador aparece con una mirada fría, aterrando a los jóvenes hasta que...

CET: Buenas, ¡Buenas!, ¡BUENAS! ¡BUENAS A TODOOOS!- Saluda a todos de manera infantil.

KICK: ¿es el mismo CET que mantiene bajo control a Maldad? - pregunta extrañado.

DJ: Sip. El mismo.- dice burlón.

CET: ¡Muy bien! ¡He terminado con mi discurso...! - termina de hablar.

ERI: Ehm... CET? ¿No quieres decir algo más...?- le habla entre dientes.

CET: Ehm... Ñe. Me dio pereza.- responde sin problemas- ¿Tu, si?- le pregunta a su aliada.

...

KENDALL: eh perdido el respeto que le tenía a tu padre, Max. - confiesa decepcionada al pelinegro,

MAX: Es así cada año.- le confiesa con la misma emoción, solo que con la cabeza baja.

...

CET: -da un gran bostezo- Bien. Me dicen que tengo que hablar... a ver... ehm...- medita antes de comenzar sus sabias palabras. –Segundos después, este abre la boca con el público impaciente. – No se me ocurre nada- confiesa con pereza

MAX: y cada vez, peor...

KICK: ¿cuando empezamos? - pregunta ligeramente desesperado desde la línea de meta.

CET: Bien. Como no tengo nada que decir...- de repente, levanta su brazo mecánica con una pistola, apuntando al cielo- ¡Que dé comienzo a la maratón! (Entre mas rápido, mejor. Así me voy a dormir)- se dice en su mente.

Y sin perderse más tiempo, todos empiezan con la carrera, empezando a correr tan rápido como pudieran. Salvo Kick quien usaba a su azul para compensar su propia deficiencia

...

MAX: Bien. Mejor preparo unas palomitas.- dice, recuperando su autoestima.- Elige una película si quieres, Kendall.- sugería el chico, mientras se retira de la escena

KENDALL: ¿que géneros te gustan?

MAX: No sé porque pero... ¿Una romántica?- le sugería a la rubia.

KENDALL: ¿te gustan las románticas? - pregunta sorprendida.

MAX: ¿Algún problema?- lo contradice a la defensiva.

KENDALL: claro que no. Solo que no esperaba que te gustaran. - confiesa avergonzada

MAX: Solo... prepara la película.- dice con un leve rubor en las mejillas

...

De regreso en la carrera... aunque la gran parte de los participantes estaban muy adelantados, el grupo de Kick estaba muy atrás por un leve inconveniente...

DJ: ¿¡Cómo pudiste olvidar ajustar tus pernos, Buttowski?!- dice enfadado al bajo acróbata

KICK: ¡disculpa! Los golpes en el tren me afectaron la memoria. - responde fastidiado.

DJ: Demonios... y para colmo, ¡Eres el más lento!- agrega más leña al fuego.

NICOLE: Cálmate, Di. Ya les alcanzaremos.- le tranquiliza con sus palabras aunque...

KICK: ¡perdónenme con nacer con piernas recortadas! ¿Pero que los frena? ¡Déjenme atrás y ganen! - escupe con odio

NICOLE: No podemos.- dice seria.- Somos un grupo. Ganamos o perdemos juntos... son las ordenes de Max.- explica el porqué.

ALICE: Aunque, en mi caso, ODIO perder.- le recuera a la castaña.

NICOLE: Suficiente, Alice. Tú si quieres ve y toma la delantera. Después de todo, no eres de nuestro grupo.- dice seria.

KICK: ¿Qué les ocurre?

ALICE: Como gusten...- dice sin problemas.- Por cierto, ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un chico y una chica están a solas, en una casa?- Pregunta a la castaña con sed de pelea.- Me iré adelantando... Vamos Z.

Z: Si, señora. Nos vemos compañeros- sin más que decir, ambos individuos corren hacia adelante.

KICK: ¿a que se refirió con eso? - pregunta confuso. La castaña solo miraba el frente con odio a la chica, frunciendo su boca.

NICOLE: No es nada.- responde indiferente.- ¡Bien! ¡Sigamos! Trote a paso corto.

DJ: A paso pitufo con Kick. - murmura por lo bajo.

KICK: ¡Te oí, DJ! - replica furioso.

A medida que avanzaban a baja velocidad, en un callejón oscuro, se veía como dos luces rojas se encendían. El peligro volvía a atacar...

* * *

><p>En el escenario donde estuvieron los jóvenes semi desnudos, varios encargados estaban preparando varios equipos de música para el regreso de los corredores dirigidos por CET y Eri.<p>

ERI: Tengan cuidado con esas bocinas- ordena seria a dos personas- diablos. Cada año, es lo mismo, CET- dice quejosa

CET: Lo se.- dice somnoliento el androide. De repente, su sueño se desvanece por una mirada seria al horizonte.- Eri...- llama a su subordinada

ERI: Lo presiento.- responde en el mismo estado- Pero los metalistas están en la carrera.

CET: Todos menos 2.- dice sonriente- llámalos y que se preparen para defender a los jóvenes.

ERI: ¡Mensaje recibido!- responde la orden autoritaria

…..

* * *

><p>Pasado el periodo el tiempo, ambos ya estaban listos. Por el lado de Rimmon había un fuerte de almohadas estilo vikingo, con muchas cajas de reservas y muñecos vikingos de almohadas<p>

KALI: ¡no pienso caer! ¡esta cama es mía! – exclama levantando la cabeza cercenada de un peluche.

Mientras que en el lado de maldad se erguía un palacio estilo medieval, con almohadas encendidas en lo alto, cañones de almohadas sobre los muros, y una fosa llena de algodón rodeándola. En la cima maldad se mostraba con una armadura hecha de cojines sobre la que usaba normalmente.

SM: ¡Nunca permitiremos que la amenaza sarnosa profane esta tierra santa! – ruge con orgullo, sonando como fanático religioso.

KALI: ¡¿Sarnosa?! ¡la vieja de tu casa! – replica furiosa.

SM: ¡Eres la única vieja en esta casa, tarada! - replica inteligentemente

KALI: ¡Hey! ¡Solo son 2000 años! y todavía soy sexy, ¡así que no me repliques!

SM: ¡¿vas a seguir hablando de belleza inexistente, o vendrás a retarme?!

KALI: ¡Ahora si te mato! - y de un salto baja de su fortaleza, y con gran ira corre los extensos campos amollados cubiertos de sabana, con dirección de su enemigo.

Al ver a su enemiga cargar hacia él, Maldad da la señal para que sus cañones pachoncitos dispararan almohadones hacia ella. Ella, aun viendo lo que eran, se quita de su paso. Pero cuando los almohadones chocan, explotan.

KALI: ¿Unos simples cañones? Jeje. ¡Que bueno que traje estas bellezas! – exclama orgullosa, sacando tras ella una espada de cojines, y una bazuca real.

SM: ¡Hey! ¡Las bazucas no fueron inventadas hasta 1942 durante la segunda guerra mundial! ¡Desentona con las batallas bárbaro-europeas! – objeta muy furiosa por el arma de fuego.

KALI: ¡Desentona esto! – grita preparando su espada para atacar.

Cuando lanza el primer ataque hacia el muro frontal, la hoja rebota con fuerza, casi dando a ella. Sorprendida, dispara con su bazuca al muro, pero este desvía el proyectil al cielo donde explota.

SM: ¡JAJAJA! ¡LOS CASTILLOS DE ALMOHADAS MANDAN! – grita orgulloso desde un balcón antes de volver al interior de su complejo.

No viéndose intimidada por ello, Kali saca de sus dedos garras, y enterrándolas en el muro, fue subiendo rápida, y silenciosamente por ella. Logrando llegar al balcón donde vio por ultima vez a su enemigo, se mete por ahí con sumo silencio tal espía, y una vez dentro ve la espalda acojinada de Maldad. Aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Entonces, levantando su espada de cojines, se acerca callada, y le atraviesa la garganta. Cuando lanza su estocada, lo atraviesa sin problemas... Algo iba mal. Al empujar a su víctima, se cae al suelo, y se revela como un maniquí.

KALI: Eh… ¡¿qué?! ¡Hijo de toda su m...! ¿En donde estas, demonio? – observa por todos lados en busca de rastros de su rival, pero este parecía haberse ocultado muy bien. Al menos…

Con temor, se asoma por el castillo, y ve su fortaleza. Ahí fue que vio a maldad salir con paso lento de su refugio. El de negro camino un buen tremo antes de que la fortaleza de Rimmon explotara en una enorme nube de llamas

KALI: ¡Mi fortaleza! ¡Te juro que esta vez si me la vas a pagar! – ruge con ira y dolor por los nobles y valientes hombres de algodón que habían perecido en ese incidente. – ¡Ven aquí y pelea!

Antes de que ella residiera respuesta, algo la cubre la cabeza, y pierde el conocimiento de pronto.

…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, con Kendall en su casa temporaria, la rubia había preparado todo para la noche. Solo faltaba el pelinegro.<p>

KENDALL: ¡Listo, Max! ¡Ya termine! ¿Ya vienes? - pregunta alegre Perkins

MAX: En un momento.- responde desde la cocina con el sonido de las palomitas reventando. – Un momento extraño estaba pasando en esa casa, ¿no? minutos después, el pelinegro se presenta con la comida prometida

KENDALL: ¿listo para la película?

MAX: Ehm, si...- dice apenado.- ¿Cual elegiste?

KENDALL: Una de mis favoritas. Una película de un director francés.- Argumenta un poco la rubia, mientras sostenía el control remoto

MAX: B-bien.- su voz estaba temblorosa.

Una vez que el pelinegro se sienta junto con Kendall tras apagar la luz de la sala, la rubia da inicio la película. Desde el primer momento, Max no veía mucho sentido a la película. Ni siquiera sabía si era la película, o un comercial de baguete francés.

MAX: ¿Es la película?- pregunta a la chica

KENDALL: shhh... - silencia la rubia, volviendo a enfocarse al video. El soldado al parecer no entendía el arte francés.

Con las dudas en la mente, el sargento saca de su bolsillo un anotador y una pluma, y tomaba nota de lo que comprendía. Pasado el tiempo, la película llega a una escena en la que una pareja francesa se besaba.

KENDALL: Owww.- suspiraba enamorada la rubia mientras que el soldado...

MAX:...-solo anotaba la escena en su pequeña agenda.

KENDALL: ¿Que estás haciendo?- se percata de la acción de su compañero.

MAX: Ehm... bueno, yo...- los nervios atacan al soldado.- Bueno... veras... las películas románticas no son lo mío del todo... solo lo hago porque...- se calla con la cara roja

KENDALL: ¿Qué ocurre?

MAX: Intento ser un poco mas... "romántico" para Nih.- escupe la verdad con vergüenza

KENDALL: eso es muy tierno de tu parte, Max. - dice enternecida la rubia.

MAX: Odio lo tierno...- dice tapándose la cara con la libreta.- Es que... necesito saber más de estas cosas. Y pensé que si imito algunas cosas de una peli romántica, podría funcionar

KENDALL: Max, dime algo. ¿Nicole se enamoro de ti por ser romántico? - dice seria al pelinegro.

MAX: Se a donde quieres llegar.- dice de igual manera que la rubia- no... Solo que, me gustaría poder expresar mis emociones sin verme tan... "patético".- explica él porque

KENDALL: ¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Pero al Estilo de Max Torres! Que ella sepa que fuiste tú quien lo planeo.

MAX: a mi estilo, ¿eh?- dice pensativo- mph... una cita al campo de tiro podría servir, ¿no?

KENDALL: ¿a ella le gustaría? – pregunta un poco dudosa.

MAX: Es una buena francotiradora.- responde fácilmente.- aunque, lo más seguro es que querrá unos mimos y...- de nuevo, su cara roja.- Yo no soy muy expresivo con las caricias.- dice decepcionado.

KENDALL: no tienen que ser muy demostrativos. Seguro que se sentirá más que feliz si solo le tomas de la mano, y la acaricias con el pulgar.

MAX: ¿Eso crees?- pregunta inseguro.

KENDALL: claro que sí. Más si es consciente de lo mucho que te incomodan esas cosas. Ella sabrá que te esfuerzas para que sienta tu cariño. - dice confiada.

MAX: Y-ya veo...- este un poco confuso, medita la respuesta de su amiga. Tras unos segundos, recupera su autoestima con una sonrisa de confianza.- Je. Esto del noviazgo... es un misterio y un desafío.

KENDALL: soy el menos indicada para que le digas eso... - dice, perdiendo toda esa energía y decayéndose de pronto Max solo se acerca un poco más a la rubia y le toma de su mano, comenzando a acariciar la misma con el pulgar.

MAX: Tener miedo en cada desafío que nos propone la vida es lo que nos debilita como seres humano.- Habla el pelinegro con mirada fría- Esos desafíos pueden que sean difíciles pero... no imposibles. Solo tenemos que seguir esforzándonos hasta terminarlo. Eso es lo que son los Metalistas, Kendall. No nos rendimos hasta terminar con nuestro desafío. Por eso, no decaigas y sigue adelante.- esta vez, su voz era cálida

KENDALL: yo no soy metalista, Max. - dice apagada, pero un poco alegre de que Max quisiera animarla. - solo soy una chica que estudia mucho, se acuesta temprano, y termino trabajando para unos locos sin saber cómo.

MAX: Todos nos hacemos esa pregunta, Kendy. Y me alegra saber que hay chicas que le gustan estudiar y acostarse temprano... creí que Nih y yo éramos los únicos.- admite seguro

KENDALL: vaya... eso significa que si tienen en común... - en ese momento, un teléfono suena interrumpiendo el ambiente de los dos.

MAX: Mhm? Iré a responder.- se retira del lugar hacia el teléfono. Este toma la bocina del mismo y habla- Diga... ... ¿Donde?- la mirada del chico era seria- ¿Están seguros?... ... ¡Pero si nos ven,...! ... Bien... bien... nos las arreglaremos... de acuerdo. Acepto la misión con orgullo, señora... Fuera.- fin de la llamada

KENDALL: ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta intuyendo algo malo

El pelinegro observa la rubia determinadamente y sube a las escaleras a gran velocidad

MAX: Kendall. Ven rápido- la llama, apresurado.

KENDALL: ¿Qué pasa? - repite la duda, empezando a temer. La chica siguió los pasos del sargento hasta encontrarlo en la habitación temporaria de Kick.

MAX: Kendall...- la llama con la cara roja. De repente, se quita la camiseta, mostrando su físico a la rubia.

KENDALL: ¡¿Que rayos crees que haces?! ¡Estamos en clasificación K, no en M!

MAX: Lamento mucho hacer esto pero...- y rápidamente, se saca sus pantalones azules, mostrando solamente su bóxer negro- necesito de tu ayuda.- dice determinado.

KENDALL: ¡Lo repito! ¡Estamos en horario para niños como para que quieras que hagamos hentai! - replica la rubia, ya dándole la espalda para no verlo.

…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con los jóvenes competidores Buttowski, Brix, Magnuson y Harrison<p>

Estaban a unos metros de poder completar la carrera de calzones. Aunque claro la carrera termino hace poco.

GUNTHER: ¿No oyen música?- pregunta a sus amigos.

JR: Debe ser la fiesta que han organizado los patrocinadores por la carrera.- responde marchando.

DJ: diablos... diablos... ¡DIABLOS!- se queja, gritando al aire.- hay que darse prisa.

KICK: ¿por... que? ¿Qué tan... buena es... esa... fiesta? - dice entre jadeos el acróbata.

DJ: Pizza, Nachos, acrobacias, bandas de rock... ¿es más que suficiente?- responde sarcástico el castaño.

NICOLE: Suficiente, Daniel. Nos falta menos.- regaña a su amigo- Kick. No te preocupes. Paso a paso, se llega hacia la meta.

GUNTHER: eh... el no te oyó... - dice, señalando al frente de ellos, donde el acróbata ahora corría como loco, dejándolos atrás.

KICK: ¡No sean lentos, y CORRAN!

DJ: ¡MALDITA PULGA! ¡HIJO DE...!

JR: ¡DJ! por favor, esto es un programa para niños. Cuida tu boca.- silencia la cólera de su compañero, tapando su boca con sus manos.

NICOLE: Ahora si estamos entendiéndonos.- dice confiada.- ¡a correr!- ordena a sus compatriotas

Parecía que nada iba a detenerlos hasta la meta. Sus mentes estaban centradas en terminar este desafío, en especial, Kick. Pero... para su grata sorpresa...

¿?: ¡AHHH!- Un grito desgarrador detiene a los competidores

GUNTHER: ¡¿que fue eso?! - pregunta nervioso.

KICK: ¡Llegar primero, ayudar después!

NICOLE: No...- niega lo que dijo el acróbata con seriedad- Iremos a ver qué sucede.

KICK: ¡Apuesto a que fue una mujer al ver una rata!- diagnosticaba rápido por la prisa- Ya abra pasado...- de repente...

¿?: ¡NOOOOO!- La misma voz suena pero fue acallada de golpe. Eso alarma a los metalistas.

KICK: O... me puedo equivocar.- corrige nervioso el de casco

NICOLE: Síganme.- olvidándose de la carrera, deciden dirigirse hacia el origen del grito, lo cual, provenía de un callejón donde había una mujer, acorralada siendo callada por una persona de sexo masculino, semi obeso, cabello corto oscuro

¿SUJETO?: Te ves apetitosa... ¡quiero comer tu alma!- dice, levantando su brazo que era una prótesis cibernética

KICK: ¡alto ahí! – El sujeto detiene su asesinato y observa quien los detenía.

¿SUJETO?: Un niño... no... Muchos niños... y tienen ricas almas.- dice, babeando. Al estar más cerca, podía verse que su mandíbula también estaba compuesta por piezas cibernéticas.- ¡LOS DEVORARE!

GUNTHER: ¿Quien es él? - pregunta aterrado por lo que oyó

DJ: No lo sé...- responde, preparándose para la batalla.

¿SUJETO?: ¡QUIERO...! ¡COMER!- E inmediatamente, la mandíbula del mismo se abre en cuatro partes y de ella sale varias lenguas largas hacia donde estaban los chicos pero para su suerte, esquivan el ataque a duras penas

Kick: ¿alguien tiene un plan? – pregunta un tanto nervioso.

DJ: Que no nos coma.- ordena, equipándose con un tacho de basura.

El castaño lanza su "arma" hacia el sujeto pero este lo toma con sus lenguas y se lo traga sin problema alguno. Unos segundos después, este escupe un gran proyectil de su boca hacia Brix. Explota, provocando daños al chico

JR: ¡DJ!- Se dirigía a socorrerlo pero por la distracción, las lenguas atrapan al más joven del grupo y lo arrastra.

¿SUJETO?: Rico...- dice baboso

Pero antes de poder saborearlo, Kick le llega por la espalda y lo taclea, haciendo que soltara a Junior. El asesino se enfada por el golpe y a gran velocidad, le da un panzazo a Kick, haciendo que embista contra la pared.

Con la intención de rematarlo, este da volteretas rápidamente y se convierte a sí mismo en un proyectil de gran tamaño. Para la suerte de Kick, Gunther y Nicole interceptan aquel sujeto y con gran fuerza, detenían al mismo.

GUNTHER: Kick. Sal de ahí rápido.

Kick no duda en obedecer, y se aparta del camino del monstruo. Ya seguro, sus salvadores dejan continuar su trayecto al desconocido, y este impacta contra la pared

NICOLE: Sacare a la civil de aquí. Jr. Solicita refuerzos a CET. Kick, Gunther, DJ: Cúbranme.

¿SUJETO?: ¿Porque no me dejan comer en paz?- les pregunta semi mareado con tonada triste

KICK: hecho. Pero. ¿Nadie tiene algún arma? - pregunta mientras el menor sacaba a la mujer.

DJ: Estamos en calzones, idiota.- le recuerda irónico.- Esto no podría ser peor.

El sujeto, enfadado, ataca nuevamente con sus lenguas hacia Brix pero este logra esquivar el ataque a uno milímetros.

DJ: Por poco...- dice aliviado.

KICK: Ehm... no lo creo.- contradice burlón al chico. DJ, confuso, se analiza y percata que su ropa interior no estaba en donde debería estar.

DJ: ¡Mis calzones!

GUNTHER: Toma. - Dice gentil mientras le extendía al castaño un juego de ropa interior similar al de su mejor amigo.

DJ: Ehm... gracias.- le agradece mientras aceptaba la muda pero ambos desprevenidos fueron atacados por el asesino con sus lenguas siendo levantados por las mismas.

¿SUJETO?: Ahora estoy enfadado.- y con tal furia, usa a los dos compañeros como bolas demoledoras contra Kick y Nicole.

NICOLE: Esto es malo. Si esquivamos el ataque, Gunther y DJ recibirán los daños contra el impacto. Si no, nosotros seremos los dañados.- analizaba molesta.

KICK: Entonces vamos a desarmarlo. - enseguida carga un cubo de basura, y lo lanza directo a las fauces del asesino. Pero este con sus prótesis desarma el cubo en varios pedazos sin problema.

¿SUJETO?: Ahora... me los comeré... A TODOS.- Estaba decidido en terminar con esta pelea.

Los problemas ya eran graves para Kick y sus amigos. Ya no había nada que se podía hacer contra un monstruo de ese tipo... Hasta que de repente, se presenta una explosión en la cara del sujeto, haciendo que el rubio y el desnudo sean liberados.

GUNTHER: ¡¿qué paso?! - pregunta entre aliviado y mas temeroso por lo recién ocurrido.

¿SUJETO?: ¿QUIEN ME HIZO ESTO?- Pregunta rencoroso.

Como respuesta, este recibe otro ataque explosivo. Al disiparse el humo, se percata que había dos sujetos en la punta de un edificio. Uno de ellos llevaba un bóxer negro con rayas finas verdes, cubriendo su rostro con unos anteojos negros y una bufanda negra y pañoleta mientras que su compañera, Su rostro se ocultaba tras un antifaz negro, pero su cabello se veía como negro y rizado, una extraña gabardina abierta cubierta de muchas plumas metálicas, y bajo ella se veía lo que Gunther reconoció como camisón rosa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

DJ: ¿Y esos quiénes son?- dice alarmado.

En lugar de una respuesta de los desconocidos, el de los anteojos le arroja un objeto al castaño con fuerza. DJ lo atrapa y se fija que eran un par de calzones y una camiseta negra. El anteojudo se lanza hacia el asesino, armado con una vara de hierro y una cadena de eslabón.

¿?1: ¡Muere! - grita mientras lanza su cadena al brazo del monstruo, atrapandolo y dejandolo expuesto a varios golpes a su cabeza con su vara, para luego librarlo de su cadena y apartarse.

¿SUJETO?: Me las vas a pagar.- decía con enfado. Y así, nuevamente, abre su boca metálica para otro ataque de lenguas pero Fue interrumpido por un repentino cuchillo que salió disparado directo a la punta de su lengua, clavándolo en la pared.

¿?2: Debes tenerme más miedo a mí. - dice la del camisón con una voz femenina, pero con tono digital.

Mientras tanto, con su compañero, arroja la cadena hacia una escalera metálica que estaba sujetada a un edificio, se sujeta y se columpia hacia el demente, embistiendo una patada en la cara

Con el enemigo casi semi noqueado, desata la cadena de un tirón y la arroja hacia el estomago del demente y lo atrae de un jalón. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, le da un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que retroceda pero este insatisfecho, lo atrae nuevamente y repite el proceso pero con una patada en su rostro.

Casi abatido, el de anteojos prepara su fierro y le da una serie de golpes rápidos pero efectivos en todo su cuerpo.

¿?1: Ahora.- le ordena a su compañera

Tras oír la orden, ella tira de unos anillos que colgaban de sus mangas, y de ella salen un par de cuchillos pequeños, y sin duda las lanza directo a su aliado. El chico prepara su fierro como si fuera un bate y golpea a cada cuchillo cambiando su curso hacia el enemigo quien recibe las puñaladas en su pecho y cabeza.

GUNTHER: ¿Lo derrotaron?- pregunta esperanzado.

Tras varios segundos, el sujeto sonríe mientras sacaba cada cuchillo de sus lugares.

¿SUJETO?: Demonios. Me asesinaron... no debo permitir que me suceda de nuevo.- Dice molesto- Pronto me encargare de ustedes dos... ¡y me comeré sus almas!- se despide de sus enemigos, saltando hacia una torre con gran agilidad.

¿?2: ¿De que hablaba con "no dejarse morir de nuevo? - pregunta a su compañero.

¿?1: No lo sé pero será mejor preguntarle ha ya sabes quién.- responde serio a su compañera.

DJ: ¡WOW! ¡Eso fue épico!- dice con admiración.

KICK: ella es... - murmura por lo bajo, mirando embobado a la pelinegra, quien ante sus ojos, en camara lenta sacudía su cabello, y volvía a retraer otro par de cuchillos de sus mangas.

NICOLE: Un momento.- detiene a ambos héroes- En nombre de los Metaelite, les agradecemos su ayuda. Pero, necesitamos saber quiénes son.- responde autoritaria.

¿?1: No hace falta.- dice indiferente.

NICOLE: ¿Y quién te crees que eres como para...- de repente, el mismo desconocido baja un poco su bufanda y besa por unos segundos a la castaña.- Pueden irse...- dice semi noqueada por el repentino beso. Con el peligro fuera, ambos compañeros se retiran de la escena a paso veloz.

KICK/NICOLE: Ahhh...- suspiran abobados a la vez.

GUNTHER: amigo... ¿estás bien? - pregunta preocupado a su amigo. La única vez que había visto así a su amigo fue cuando conocieron a Scarlett por primera vez.

KICK: Si...- responde con sonrisa de enamorado.

JR: ¡Oigan!- de repente, Junior entra en la escena junto con Alice, Z y Jenna.- Traje los refuerzos. ¿Están todos bien?

JENNA: Lamentamos la demora. Tuvimos que buscar nuestras armas e instrumentos.- explica la causa de su retraso

ALICE: Yo no...- confiesa sin asco.- Veo que siguen vivos... ¿el enemigo era débil?

KICK: no... El refuerzo era fuerte... - dice aun atontado.

NICOLE: Seh... y que refuerzos...- comenta de igual manera

JENNA: ¿Y quién los ayudo?

DJ: Dos sujetos. No nos dieron sus nombres y sus rostros estaban cubiertos.- informa a sus compañeros

KICK: pero era increíble... - dice al aire

NICOLE: Si...

DJ: Menos mal que Max no vio ese beso, Nih.- le recuerda pícaro el chico a su amiga quien se alarma.

NICOLE: ¡Ahhh! PERO... ¡FUE SOLO PASAJERO! YO... NO... ÉL... BUENO.- Sus nervios y vergüenza la atacaban.

ALICE: Beso, eh!?- pregunta con sonrisa picara.- Oh, Maxi...- y de repente, se aleja corriendo de la escena

NICOLE: ¡Deténganla!- ordena a sus compañeros.

Así todos se retiraron del campo de batalla y comenzaron a perseguir a la compañera cruel.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la residencia temporal de Buttowski, Magnuson y Perkins.<p>

Los dos héroes que ayudaron a Kick y los demás aparecen en la residencia e ingresan en ella. Una vez dentro, revelan su identidad.

MAX: Ah... menos mal que llegamos a tiempo.- dice aliviado

KENDALL: ni que lo digas. Un minuto más, y nos descubren

MAX: será mejor que nos deshagamos de la evidencia.- dice, mostrando las cosas que usaron para la batalla.- Necesitare tu comisión, Kendall. Si Kick lo reconoce...

KENDALL: ¿y como para que dejaría que Kick lo viera? - pregunta indignada

MAX: Es que no solo Kick, también Nih, Gunther y más que nadie, DJ ya que si reconocen estas cosas, nuestra reputación caerá en los suelos...- explica el porqué.

KENDALL: ¿no crees que estas exagerando? - pregunta, sorprendida por la desconfianza que mostraba a sus amigos. Pero basto una mirada de Max para aclarar todo. - cierto. Mejor te lo doy. - y sin problemas se quita la prenda delante de Max, mostrando que llevaba su ropa normal, y se lo da.

MAX: también me pondré mi ropa. Si llegan los demás...- de repente, en la puerta de la casa, se oían las voces de los demás muy apresurados, alarmando a los dos jóvenes.- ¡Demonios! ¡Son ellos!

KENDALL: Vete de aquí, ¡ahora!- orden al chico nerviosa. En su intento de subir las escaleras, el pelinegro se resbala en un escalón y cae justo sobre Kendall, provocando que ambos se cayeran contra el suelo

En ese momento, la puerta se abre abruptamente. Sin tiempo de separarse.

ALICE: ¡MAX! tengo novedades para...-estaba ansiosa por dar la noticia pero ve que había otra y mejor- ¿Que es... esto?

KICK: ¡La tengo!- se lanza hacia la pelinegra- ¡ya la tengo! ya la ten...- se calla al ver la escena.- Kendall?

MAX: Ah... rayos...- dice nervioso

KENDALL: ¡no es lo que parece! - trata de explicar nerviosa a los dos.

KICK: vaya. Al parecer Eros no se equivoco con ustedes. - dice divertido.

MAX: ¡Por supuesto que no!- niega lo que dijo el acróbata.

DJ: Entonces... ¿porque le estas...?- en lugar de terminar la pregunta, señala con su dedo lo que tenia paralizado de la perversión. Max, inconscientemente, sostenía uno de los pechos de Kendall.

MAX/KENDALL: ¡Ahhh!- gritan sumamente sonrojados

KENDALL: ¡pervertido! - grita furiosa, lanzando un puñetazo que literalmente lanza volando al pelinegro hacia los intrusos, y todos son disparados al exterior.

MAX: Au... me dolió.- dice adolorido. Mientras que se levantaba, se percata que alguien lo vigilaba con mirada de odio. Era su compañera Nicole.- Nih? espera...

NICOLE: Enemiga... enemiga... enemiga... enemiga... enemiga... enemiga...- decia con furia a lo bajo. de repente, observa con furia a Kendall.- ¡ENEMIGA DEL AMOR!

ALICE: ¡GUERRA!- se emociona al oír las palabras de su compañera.

NICOLE: Si quieres el amor de mi chico, tendrás que matarme, Kendall Perkins! ¡Te declaro la guerra por su amor!- su odio la controlaba.

KENDALL: permíteme un momento, Nih. Todo fue un malentendido. - trata de calmar a su amiga.

KICK: uh. Esto se pone cada vez mejor. - dice con suma emoción.

NICOLE: No hay explicación que valga... te di mi amistad y me lo agradeces, dándole cariño a mi Maxi!- dice con aura asesina- no te lo perdonare, pero antes...- enfoca su mirada a Max quien temblaba del miedo. La chica solo se alejaba mientras enseñaba al chico unas llaves

DJ: Oh! ¡Diablos! ¡CORRE MAX! CORREEEE!- Grita por el terror que iba a comenzar.

KICK: ¿Qué ocurre? - el no entendía aquella rara amenaza.

En lugar de una respuesta, este ve un poderoso Black Haunt, armado hasta los dientes, enfocado hacia el pelinegro. La piloto era Harrison con sonrisa psicópata.

NICOLE: Oh, Maxi... trae tu traicionero trasero y enfréntate como hombre.- le hablaba por el megáfono del vehículo

MAX: ¡POR ESO ODIO EL AMOOOOR!- Grita del miedo mientras se alejaba con su patineta a toda velocidad del helicóptero.

KENDALL: ehhh... Mejor me voy al sótano. No vemos. - sin perder tiempo vuelve al interior del dormitorio, dejando a Max a su suerte.

KICK/GUNTHER/DJ: Pobre Max...- dice lamentados a la vez, observando como corría por su vida.

Un evento de Metaland había llegado a su fin. Gran parte de los jóvenes de la ciudad terminaron bien su día especial con diversión y locura... excepto ya sabemos quienes...

Pero lo que más llama la atención es: ¿quién es el sujeto que ataco a esa señorita y a Kick y sus amigos? ¿A que quiso referirse con "morir otra vez"? Esto parece la señal de que la ciudad desconocida iba a haber problemas... muy pronto.

…

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Kali le pesaban enormemente. Pero aun asi, logra abrirlos de poco a poco, y al tener clara la imagen, no le gusta nada en lo absoluto. Pues en esos mismos instantes estaba atada contra una gruesa rama de un árbol que se inclinaba hacia un profundo y violento risco al mar. Al girarse, ve a su enemigo, Maldad, con una armadura de cojines de seda y terciopelo dando un discurso a sus hombres de almohadas, quienes rodeaban a unos vikingos de piel de seda: sus hombres sobrevivientes, quienes estaban arrodillados con el cuello sobre unos troncos.<p>

SI: ¡Hermanos! – grita mientras se dirigía a sus hombres. - ¡Ante ustedes están estos supuestos "Bravos y temibles" paganos! ¡Y su señora igualmente se exhibirá como la patética y débil bestia que es! – sus hombres no dijeron nada al respecto. – pero antes…

Pronto, desenvainando su espada acojinada, velozmente decapita a uno de los prisioneros vikingos, dejando salir una enorme cantidad de plumas de su degollado cuerpo. Y poco a poco, fue privándoles de las cabezas de los vikingos sobrevivientes. Mientras Kali, miraba impotente cómo sus valientes hombres de tela y algodón eran ejecutados por aquel desgraciado.

Y con la ira que acumulaba tras observar aquella infamia, sus brazos poco a poco fueron capaces de cortar las sogas que la ataban. Rápidamente se sujeta de la rama de la que colgaba antes de empezar a caer. Y rápidamente sube por ella para ir a tierra firme. Maldad mira aquello sorprendido, y quedo aun más paralizado al ver como la lycan, sacando sus garras, empezaba a dar cortes brutales a sus tropas acojinadas. Mutilándolos, degollándolos, abriéndoles el torso entero, eran algunos de los movimientos que hacia la lycan para abrirse paso a través de aquel ejercito, hasta tener cara a cara a Maldad, quien apenas atina a bloquear su ataque con su espada.

Pronto, se vuelve un duelo de espada versus garras, en la que ambos tenían un claro empate en habilidades, logrando bloquear los ataques del otro. Sin embargo, era Maldad quien lograba hacer que Rimmon retrocediera de regreso al risco. No toma mucho para que a Kali se le acabe el suelo para retroceder, cosa que hace sonreír al de negro bajo su casco.

SM: ¿Unas últimas palabras? – dice mientras apuntaba su arma a la garganta de su adversaria.

KALI: si… - responde asombrosamente confiada. – saluda a Satanás de mi parte.

No muy agraciado por aquel comentario, Maldad no tarda en cargar para dar el golpe final contra la mujer lobo, y esta en dar bloqueo a su corte. Al principio ninguno de los dos cedió terreno, hasta que es Kali quien afloja el forcejeo, y se aparta del camino de Maldad. Este no logra frenar su avance, y pronto cae por aquel precipicio. Sin embargo, logra sujetarse de una raíz del árbol que colgaba ahí, aunque se veía que no resistiría mucho. Pronto, Kali se asoma, mirando muy complacida la precaria situación en la que estaba su enemigo.

SM: ¡adelante! ¡Déjame caer! ¡Termina lo que tu hermano empezó! – desafía a quien lo observa burlona.

KALI: prefiero ver cómo es que esa raíz se rompe. Lo hará más dramático. – contesta tomando una posición más cómoda.

Lo único que mantenía a Maldad salvo de caer por aquel peñasco se quebrantaba poco a poco. En cada segundo que pasaba, la mirada de ambos oponentes se mantenía fija en el otro. Ninguno mostraba emoción que no fuera de ira y de diversión, respectivamente de encapado y la lycan. Hasta que finalmente la raíz se rompe, y Maldad empieza a caer, sin ninguna señal de miedo o arrepentimiento… hasta que una mano sujeta con fuerza a la suya, y empieza a levantarlo. Su inesperada salvadora fue la misma que lo puso en esa situación: Kali.

SM: ¿Por qué…? – el estaba atonito por este repentino cambio en los hechos.

KALI: debo admitir… que luchar contigo es muy divertido. – dice la fémina con una pequeña sonrisa, continuando con la labor de rescate. Maldad no dice nada al respecto. En vez de ello…

SM: ¡Que asco! ¿hace cuanto que no te lavas la mano? Preferiria que me dejaras caer. – dice con repulsión viendo algo de mugre en ella.

KALI: ¡De nada! – replica sarcástica…

….

* * *

><p>El sol iluminaba el cielo, cuando ambos dirigentes de bandos enemigos, junto a todas sus fuerzas, firmaban un pacto de Paz, técnicamente, en el mismo risco donde ellos lucharon<p>

SM: con este trato, acordamos que dividiremos la cama a la mitad. - ofrece el de negro. - mandare a pedir otra sabana para no luchar por la que hay.

KALI: también que matar a CET ¿por qué nada mas hay una? ¿qué piensa este pervertido? – dice claramente ofendida.

SM: no se a que te refieres, - comenta confuso. - pero si. Hasta entonces... ¿qué es eso?

KALI: ¿Qué? – dice girando a donde miraba su nuevo aliado. Y antes de que ella respondiera, maldad empuja a la lycan por el risco. – ¡maldito hijo de...! - grita iracunda, callándose cuando choca su trasero contra el suelo. Nuevamente, todo a su alrededor era justo como antes de que empezara todo. Como un simple cuarto con algunos lujos, y al ver de regreso a la sima, ve a maldad mirándola con prepotencia

SM: ah, el último punto es que yo gane la lucha. – dice con una pequeña risilla perversa acompañándolo.

KALI: si, si. Como digas. – dice ya sin ánimos de empezar otro conflicto. – anda vamos a descansar antes de que sea tarde. – Cuando asiente el de negro, oyen el canto de un gallo, y ven que la luz entraba por la ventana

SM: eh... Creo que nos pasamos con el juego. – se dice un tanto nervioso.

KALI: ¡Me lleva la maldita suerte! ¡CET me las va pagar! – exclama con gran ira, superando en fuerza el canto del ave. De repente se calma para sorpresa de Maldad. – por otra parte… estuvo divertido. Pero CET me las va a pagar

SM: ¿te parece si cambiamos su jugo de manzana por orina de lagarto? - ofrece vengativo a su compañera de cuarto. Esta parecía interesada con la idea.

KALI: ¿Y que hay de su comida?

SM: ¿pizza con champiñones venenosos, y anchoas podridas? Y creo que podemos reemplazar el peperoni con corcho latas de cervezas calientes.

KALI: Jeje jejeje… por algo te llamas maldad. – felicita, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. – bien, hay que hacerlo antes de que despierte.

SM: como guste, señorita. - chocando entre si sus puños, ambos marchan a la salida del cuarto, con su relación tensa un poco relajada.


End file.
